


Fated Encounters

by SilentYume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Odin's Bad Parenting, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentYume/pseuds/SilentYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Laufey wanted was to have a family, to live a life without fear and pain. Why did it have to be this way? Fate was cruel, it separated the twins that were meant to be together. Loki has been having dreams of a life that was not his own, and he wouldn't stop until he find that person and save him from the world around them, even if it meant destroying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Avengers. They belong to Marvel and J.K Rowling
> 
> Warning: M-preg
> 
> This is Unbetae'd - if you're interested on fixing this chapters mistake PM me. English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it.

 

**Prologue**

**Fate that brought us together**

* * *

_Can you hear it?_

_The harsh wind that blew on your window._

_The loud taps of water that fell on your rooftop._

_and the crackling sounds of the lighting and thunder above you._

_Will you come and seat with me?_

_Listen to a tale of tragedy and unseen consequences._

_Will you listen?_

_Come and join me as I tell you the tale..._

_Can you promise me something though?_

_After I tell you this tale, would you tell it to others?_

_Would you let others know of this tale?_

_Are you ready?_

_Then let's begin._

_The story of our tale begins... with a song._

* * *

In the deep hidden room of the castle that was built in nothing but ice, lived a king as he sat quietly by the window. He stared at the window with a lonely sigh as he rubbed his stomach with gentle ease as he quietly hummed a tune that was sung to him when he was nothing but a runt. The harsh winds outside blew loudly around the cold and empty room as the snow fell on their lands. A weather like this was just a normal occurrence here in their land. For in Jotunheim, It lied in the snowy regions on the outermost shores of the ocean. Temperatures in their land never risen above the freezing point of water. Though their environment is very frigid, their race - the frost giants, can exist comfortably at frigid temperatures but unfortunately, they are very vulnerable when it comes to heat.

Their race, The Jotuns are a blue-skinned race with red blood eyes and their form that stand at about 10' in height. Laufey himself, was very tall for his kind. Though it's very cold in their land, their blue skin had profound tolerance for cold.

He continued to hum when he felt one of the  runts in his stomach gave a sudden kick.

"Hush, young one. Your father would be back soon." He whispered softly as he cooed on his stomach. Even though he preferred to be a man, their kind had an ability to have either genders. His mate, Farbauti was currently on the war room. As a strategist, he tried to come up with some tactics to the upcoming war that was ahead of them and although Laufey - the king, would have wanted to be with him in the war room, his pregnancy has complicated a few things for him.

He frowned as he rubbed his stomach once more to ease the tension that was gradually rising up on his body. The long term enemy of their race, the Asgardians had currently declared war upon them for which the reasons Laufey didn't understand. He heard rumors that was spread all over the nine realms, false rumors about his race attacking Midgard, The land of man. It was a false claim for their race had never attacked anyone and he knew the only person who spread such lies was none other than the king of Asgard himself, Odin.

He never wanted a war, not with the life he was about to bring. He can't imagine his children, his newborn children's life would be if the war was lost on their land. What would happen to their children? Oh, he knew that they would suffer on the hands of Odin. He knew that the mercy Odin could bring to his children was death. No, he couldn't let that happen. Not to his children. Never.

He wondered what life he could bring to his children. Would they live a life of suffering and regret? or would they live in a life filled with happiness and hope. Laufey sighed wistfully as he stared at the falling snowflakes on his window. If only there was a chance that he wasn't a king. Would Farbauti agree with him and let them run together? To let their children be safe from the hands of Odin. That's all he ever wanted, a life without fear. A life where they could live happily without any fear.

To be honest, he was afraid. He knew that Odin already knew about his children. Oh yes, he knew that Odin had an all seeing eye. Heimdall- the keeper of the nine realms. He knew that he already told his king about his children. He feared about what Odin might do to their children. He rubbed his hands over his stomach once more, as if to assure himself that his children was here. Safe and warm.

"Are you all right, My love?" A voice echoed throughout the room and Laufey turned his head around to see his mate, his beloved mate Farbauti smiling softly as he walked towards him.

"I'm fine." He whispered as Farbauti placed a soothing kissed on his forehead. "and hello to you too." Farbauti whispered lovingly to Laufey's stomach. "We can't wait to see you already. I'm sure you'll be the finest Jotuns this kingdom has ever seen!" He exclaimed proudly.

Laufey smiled at his mate, "How did the meeting go?" He asked.

"It seemed that the Asgardians are already planning on attacking." He answered, a deep frown etched his otherwise beautiful feature. "It was sooner than we had hoped."

"I should be there- for my people!" Laufey said bitterly. How good of a king was he when he couldn't be even there for his people? Here he was, stuck in a room waiting for the news of what might happen.

"I want you here - No, I want all of you to be safe." Farbauti replied as he soothe his king and lover. He knew that it ached Laufey to see others preparing for a war that they knew there was a large chance they would lose. "You have to understand that it's not only for your safety... for our children's as well."

"I know that!" Laufey answered, distressed. "I just don't want to feel like some invalid. I'm Laufey the king of Jotunheim!"

"You're not an invalid, Laufey." Farbauti said as he caressed Laufey's long raven hair. "This is just a precaution. After the birth of our children, you can go back to helping our people." He whispered soothingly. "Just for a little while longer... we'll be able to see them. Aren't you excited?" He said with boyish glee and Laufey couldn't help but smile back. Even though their life was hard and full of pain and suffering, Farbauti never lost his innocence. It was still there, and Laufey was a lucky man to see a glimpse of that innocence. He lost that innocence when he was nothing but a young one, the day when the Asgardians came and killed his family. He was only lucky enough to survive.

"Yes, I also can't wait to see them." He whispered back as he laid his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Sleep, Laufey." Farbauti whispered to his lover. "and soon, we'll be a family you always craved..."

* * *

"Just a little more, My king." One of the healers in their land said as Laufey huffed and moaned. They didn't expected it, but it seemed the children wanted to come out earlier than what was expected. He was afraid, he knew that it was too early. What if they couldn't handle the world around them? Was it his fault? He had stressed for weeks because of the war. Was it his fault that his children might die?

"It'll be fine, Laufey." Farbauti soothed his lover. "We'll be okay."

"One more push, my king!"

and with a short scream Laufey pushed with all his might and laid down, feeling exhausted in all of his years. He blinked blearily when he suddenly heard a small cry.

"Is it- how is my child?" He asked as he looked around in search for his newborn son.

"It's... a boy, my king." The healer replied, she sounded afraid and unsure of her answer and Laufey panicked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with my child?"

The healer raised and showed Laufey their child and he couldn't help but tear up at the sight of him. His son, his firstborn son was a runt. A little small runt that was a size of a Midgardian child.

"He's perfect!" Farbauti shouted in happiness as he raised his son.

"Perfect?! He's a runt!" Laufey shouted, though his voice was already hoarse.

"But, don't you see Laufey? He's our child!" He replied, "He's a perfect combination of us... he's ours, Laufey." Farbauti said, his tone dropping into a whisper. "I have a son... we have a son." He said with tears in his eyes.

Laufey watched his mate as he stared into their newborn child. He could see the love that was placed in the eyes of his mate and Laufey couldn't help but agree with him. "You're right..." He whispered. "We have a son." He smiled. Even if there was a war going on, here he was, a little miracle on their arms. "What shall we name him?" He asked quietly as they watch their child yawn and took notice of its surroundings.

"Loki. Loki Laufeyson." Farbauti whispered with a kiss. Their moment was suddenly cut short when another painful sting stabbed Laufey's stomach. There was one more child to come.

"Push, my king!" The healer said, already prepared for the next one.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and one of the soldiers came in. "My king! My lord!" He bowed. "We're being attacked by the Asgardians!" He shouted.

"No- Don't leave me." Laufey begged, he didn't want his mate to go. Not yet.

"I'll be back for you, and our children." He promised, and with a kiss, he left Laufey to head out to war to protect his family. He would do whatever it takes to win.

When his mate had left, Laufey felt more tears gather in his eyes for he knew something bad was going to happen.

"Push my king!"

With another hard push, Laufey heard another cry and he looked immediately at their children.

"Two runts, My king..." The healer said sadly, knowing that the princes would be ridiculed by their people for their size.

"Prepare to depart." Laufey whispered. "They need to get out of this realm. Help me save my children." He said as he looked at the healer in the eyes. He would go down and begged if he have to, just to save their sons.

"Yes, my king." The healer replied softly, "I would do as you ask."

"Just give me a few moments with my sons..." He said as he looked at their children. "Please." He added.

"Of course, My king." The healer bowed and left.

"Oh my, sons..." Laufey sobbed as he clutched on to his sons. He didn't know what would happen to them, but he knew that his sons weren't safe here in Jotunheim. He would need to get them somewhere far away. Somewhere Odin wouldn't be able to find them. Why was the world cruel?

"Know that you are loved... know that you are wanted..." He whispered as he gave them kisses. "Know and remember..." and with those last words to his sons, Laufey hummed the song that was sung to him when he was a child and hoped that his children would always remember them.

* * *

"Leave, and let no one know that where you are." Laufey said hurriedly as he laid his sons over to the healer. "Don't let Odin find you."

"Yes, My king." The healer nodded, promising to protect the princes with her life.

Laufey was about to say another word when he heard a scream across the other room. "Leave! take the hidden pathways!" He whispered in a hurry as he urged them to go. When the Healer left, Laufey frantically went to get the Casket of Ancient Winters. It was their only way to win this war.

Even though he just recently gave birth to twins, Laufey couldn't let his mate fight out there and all alone.

"Wait for me, I'm coming my love." He whispered quietly as he walked out of the castle and into the battlefield. All his thoughts was hoping that their sons was safely hidden away.

* * *

The battle was over. The Jotuns had lost the war and destruction and chaos had left its wake around the once growing empire.

"You've lost, Laufey." Odin said coldly, his face bloodied and his eye was removed by Laufey earlier when he saw Odin kill his mate Farbauti. "For that, you will suffer the consequences."

"You're the scum of the earth Odin." Laufey said as he glared menacingly at the Allfather. This was the man who let his people suffer, the man who killed his mate and destroyed his chance of ever having a family. "and mark my words... you will suffer in the end." He promised.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Odin replied. "Well, at least I would." He grinned sadistically before he plunged the hammer over Laufey's head. Laufey felt everything go into a slower motion as he stared at his mate's dead eye stare. He wondered if he would see his beloved once more. Would he hate him for leaving their sons alone? Would he be happy to see him and be glad they were together? As he felt Odin's hammer crashed into his head, his last thoughts were filled with regret.

He wouldn't be able to see his children grow up.

He wouldn't be able to take care of them,

but most of all...

They weren't able to name their youngest child.

* * *

The healer ran and ran as she raced towards the passageway. She knew that she didn't have enough time. War was upon their lands and she knew that the princes would never be safe here. At least until the war was over.

She went inside the temple as she tried to hide from the Asguardian soldiers who went her way. She prayed to not let them catch her, for she knew that the children would be killed if they knew that they were princes.

"Allfather!" One of the soldiers shouted in greeting and the healer's body freeze when she heard the name. Why did the Allfather came here of all places? She had to run, but where?

Her body went still as a stone when a sudden cry was heard throughout the temple. They have been found out!

"Someone's inside the temple!" One of the soldiers cried, and there was a murmur that the healer couldn't make out. She had to get out of here, but there was only one way to do it.

"I'm sorry, My prince." She whispered as she laid the child on the middle of the temple. She couldn't bring them both, especially that she knew that they heard the cry of the child. "I'm sorry." She kissed the child's forehead and left, knowing that they would search for the other one soon. She only hoped that she could save at least one of the princes.

Odin walked inside the temple when he heard a baby's cry. He knew that this was one of the child that Heimdall had told him. Laufey's child. He sneered in disgust as he looked at the child and when he touched its skin, he was surprised to see its color changing from its blue hue to a pale and slightly pinkish skin. The child opened its eyes and its wide green eyes stared in innocence at Odin. The child cooed and raised its tiny fist to Odin's cheek and he knew that he wouldn't be able to kill this child.

He stared at the bracelet at the child's wrist and saw the name 'Loki' embedded on the bracelet.

"Loki..." He whispered as he carried the child. He wouldn't be able to kill the child, but he could kill the child when it was older. He wouldn't let it to live long for he knew that no secrets are left alone and the truth would come in the end.

"Allfather," One of the soldiers bowed to him when he got outside the temple.

"Find the other child and bring him to me." He ordered and a group of soldiers immediately took off to follow the order that was given to them.

"From now on, this is Loki, Prince of Asgard." He shouted over his soldiers. "No one would speak of this moment, is that understood?"

A loud shout of 'Yes, Allfather' was heard throughout the land and Odin knew that it was the right decision to name Laufey's child a prince.

He needed to keep an eye on the child.

Maybe there was a chance he could use it as a weapon.

* * *

The healer sat on the passageway that lead to another realm. This was it, she would send the child on that world in hopes that the prince would grew up well and loved by the people surrounding him.

"Farewell, My prince." She whispered. "and I hope that there is a brighter future for you waiting out there." and with a flicker of her own magic, she send the child somewhere far away, somewhere where the Allfather himself wouldn't see.

"Where is the child?!" A voice shouted as she turned around to see a group of Asgardian soldiers appeared behind her.

She smiled bitterly and said, "Gone. and you'll never find him."

The soldier lunged at her and though she wasn't a fighter, she was still a Jotun.

If she would die protecting the princes

then so be it.

* * *

"My king, the child is gone." The soldier reported as he bowed down to his king. "We we're already too late."

"Leave!" He shouted angrily and they immediately scattered away, afraid of the king's wrath.

Odin slammed his fists on the table and it broke into two. He couldn't believe that one of Laufey's child had got away. That child could lead to his downfall.

He shook his head, no matter. He would find the child soon enough and just like his brother, he would either kill that child when it grows up or use it as a weapon to further his own power.

With that thought in mind, Odin left Jotunheim with the child, Loki in tow.

* * *

_Sometimes, fate is cruel_

_It separated the twins…_   
_...Who were actually meant to be together._

* * *

**Gordric's Hollow**

* * *

James Potter sighed as he stood quietly at the porch. Tear track were etched on his face as he looked at the skies above him. His wife just recently gave birth to their son. Their still-born son. He sobbed and covered his face with his hands as he cried, how would he tell Lily? She fainted after giving birth and he couldn't tell her that the child she bore was already dead.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared before his eyes and James couldn't help but covered his eyes with his hands. What was happening? When the bright light was gone, James opened them once more and his eyes widen at the sight before him.

There in front of him, was a baby. He cautiously walked towards it when he heard its faint cries. He carried the baby and couldn't help but feel awe at him. The baby had black hair just like him and when it opened its eyes, it reminded James of Lily's own bright emerald green eyes. Was this true? Did the Gods heard his plea and brought their son back to life? He sobbed in relief as he hugged the child in his arms.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry for your loss... w-who's that?" The healer said in surprise as she looked at the crazed look that James was giving her and the child that was in his arms.

"This is my son." He replied simply.

"But sir... your child is dead..." The healer stated in shock. Has this man turned mad in his grief? "We already buried its remains..."

"No, this is my son." James replied again before raising his wand at the healer.

"Obliviate."

* * *

When Lily woke up later, she was awoken by the sounds of crying.

"J-James?" She said as she rubbed her eyes and saw James cooing at their new born child.

"Say hello to Mummy." James smiled softly before walking over to his wife and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"This is our son..." Lily whispered as she looked at his son. He looked like James with his messy raven hair, but his son got her emerald green eyes. "He's beautiful."

"Yes," James nodded. "He's very beautiful."

"Welcome to the family, Harry James Potter."

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Two Lonely Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Unbetaed. English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it.
> 
> Mentions of Child abuse! Dursley's and Odin's A+parenting

**Chapter 1**

**Two Lonely Souls**

* * *

Harry Potter curled quietly on his cot as he nursed the bruises that he had gotten earlier from his cousin, Dudley. His cousin was some people would considered a rather large child. Though in Aunt Petunia's opinion,  _"He was a growing boy!"_  For Harry, his cousin was an obese and insolent boy who was spoiled by his parents. Not that Harry would say that out loud. Oh no, his Uncle Vernon would murder him if he ever said anything bad against his so called 'family.' His Aunt Petunia was his mother's sister. Harry didn't understand why his aunt treated him like this. She was cruel towards him and often punishes him for things he had no control. Dudley often blame him when things go wrong and when Harry tries to explain, he was always rebuffed by her Aunt's cruel words on how his 'sweetie dums' would never tell a lie, unlike him. Harry wasn't sure who was worse. His cousin, his Aunt or his Uncle.

His Uncle however, was a very scary man. Just like his son, Vernon Dursley was an obese man. Often times, Uncle Vernon reminded Harry of a large Walrus he saw on a book he once read at the school library. His Uncle Vernon was indifferent towards him, but whenever there were times where his cousin would blame him, His Uncle Vernon could be quite vicious when it comes to punishments. Harry sometimes wondered which was worse? Aunt's words or his Uncle's punches? If only his parents were alive to save him from his relatives.

Aunt Petunia didn't like mentioning his mother or father, but when she does she often say insulting words on their behalf. She told him how his parents were drunkards who got killed in a car accident and that he was lucky to survive. Harry didn't remember anything like that. Sometimes at night when he couldn't sleep, he sometimes tried to imagine his life before he was placed in his relatives 'gentle - loving ' care.

During those nights, he would dream of a woman with red hair and bright green eyes staring at him with happiness and a man whose hair was as black as his. Whenever he dreamed of those two people, they always ended up disappearing. He would always see this bright green light that covered his vision and a woman screaming his name. He wondered if those people were his parents, but in the end it would only give him headache as he tried to remember. He really didn't considered them as dreams, for they always gave him a kind of ache in his heart. He might not be a genius, but he wasn't stupid. Even if Aunt Petunia always tell him that he was. He knew that the red headed lady in his dream had died, and Harry didn't like hearing her screams, especially since she died screaming his name. No, for him those visions he had were nightmares.

Not everything dream he had were nightmares though. Sometimes, Harry dreams of a land far away. A place where it was cold and freezing. In his dreams, he could see a land with nothing, but snow and ice. Harry liked those dreams. For him, it was as if he stepped into another world and though the scenery was cold and desolated, Harry didn't feel cold or scared at all. For when Harry dreams those kinds of dreams, he remember warmth and love. The kind of love Harry could imagine what would feel like when it was reciprocated towards him. In that place that was made of ice, it was the beacon of hope in Harry's heart. The place where he felt love, happiness and acceptance. Sometimes, if he listened carefully, he could hear a song. A hum that was sung loudly in his ear. A lullaby that was sung by mothers to their sons. Harry sometimes wished that it was his mother who sung that song, but he knew that it couldn't be true.

For the person who sung that lullaby had a voice of a man. If Harry concentrated really hard, he could almost see a face. A person whom Harry had never and would probably never meet. He knew that the man who the voice belonged to was just his fantasy. Nothing more than the figment of his imagination because he knew that no man had a blue hued skin that had marking on it and had red bloodshot eyes, and if Harry told it to somebody then they would say that the person Harry was describing was a monster.

But, for Harry that person was no monster.

That person in his dreams was someone who gave him nothing but warmth and love. His words towards Harry was nothing but filled with sweet nothings that Harry always craved he could hear in reality. It didn't matter though, even if it was only make believe. The man's words gave Harry hope. The feeling that he was love and cherished by another being. In his fantasy world of a world filled with snow and a kingdom made of ice, Harry felt like he was home. It was his own special place. A place where no one could harm him or say anything that would only break his aching heart. This place that he only knew, Harry felt free. It was as if those chains that was placed by his relatives was suddenly became unbound. Whenever he imagines this world, Harry felt light and at the end of everything and reality came crashing down on him, he would feel his resolve strengthening. For he knew that in his very own make up world, it was enough for Harry to have hope. Hope that someday he could be in a place where he could feel freedom and as long as Harry had that hope,

That was all that mattered.

_"Day dreaming again?"_  A voice snapped Harry from his thoughts as he slowly looked at his side to see a young boy, probably the same age as himself staring at him in amusement.

"I was waiting for you," Harry replied as he slowly sat up, carefully hiding the wince from his friend. "and while I was waiting I got lost in my own thoughts."

He could see the frown that was marring his friend's face and the anger that was blazing on those bright green eyes, and Harry couldn't help but frown back. He didn't like it when his friend looked like that. He didn't like knowing that his friend knew what was happening to his home life.

_"I see that they punished you once again."_  His friend stated quietly as he slide next to Harry on his small cot. He laid a hand on Harry's injuries and with a dim yellow glow, those injuries that Harry had in his body slowly disappeared.

When Harry became first aware of Loki, it was him who showed him the wonders of magic. Magic that Harry himself possessed. The word that was forbidden in the Dursley household was being used regularly whenever Loki was with him, which was often. At first he thought that magic was something that was suppose to be hidden, especially since the incidents of accidental magic that caused Harry weeks of bruising and punishments, but Loki showed that magic wasn't something to be afraid of, it was something that should be considered as a gift and Harry was grateful that he wasn't alone at that moment. Loki told him that he wasn't a freak that his relatives had called for as long as he could remember. He was just gifted with magic, something that apparently his relatives wasn't gifted with.

"Thank you." Harry whispered with a smile on his face and his friend couldn't help but smile back when he saw the thankful smile on Harry's face. Harry knew Loki ever since long before he could remember. For some reasons unknown, ever since they were nothing but toddlers they both had shared a connection with each other. A connection that was slowly growing as they grew. Loki was Harry's first friend and he knew that he was Loki's as well.

Loki had told him all about his world in Asgard. He told him about his brother Thor, whom Harry was reminded of Dudley, but Loki assured him that Thor maybe a bit selfish and insolent, he was never one to bully others.

_"My brother, always fight for what was right."_

Loki told him, and Harry was glad for that. He knew that Loki loved his brother even though Loki doesn't say it often enough. There were times when Harry was a bit jealous of their relationship. If only he had an older brother to care and loved him just like how Thor was with Loki, but Harry shook those thoughts out of his head. It was no use on regretting the things that you cannot have.

Loki had also told him about his mother, Frigga. Harry always liked to hear Loki's stories about his mother. How she always gave him a treat when he was good, or the times when she would tuck him at night with tales of the heroes of their lands. Harry wondered if his mother was alive, would she tell stories to him at night? Would she kiss the aches that he felt? Harry would like to think that Frigga was his mother then he would surely be loved by her. Loki was lucky to have her as a mother.

Though Harry wasn't sure that Loki was lucky when it came to his father. Loki's father, Odin was a very cruel man. He was the king of Asgard who ruled his kingdom with an iron fist and just like he was with his kingdom, he was also very strict when it comes to his children. Or rather, with Loki. Harry didn't know what Loki did to make his father act to the way he does with Loki, but surely it was a bit over the top?

Harry and Loki did shared a connection with each other, but it was something more special. For you see, Harry and Loki could feel each other feelings. If Harry felt pain, then for some unexplained reason, Loki would also feel it too, though in a more minimal amount. If one of them were ever scared or afraid then the other person would feel it too. Harry was actually glad with that. It made him feel like he was someone special, especially to his friend. Though, that gift came with a price.

There was a time when Harry was sleeping when he suddenly felt an extreme pain in his mind, it was then he knew that something was happening to his friend. When Loki showed up, he was covered in blood and Harry had spent the whole night trying to heal those wounds. Even Uncle Vernon was never that cruel to him for which he was glad, but somehow Harry felt sad that he was glad that his Uncle punishment were less harsh than what Odin gives to his son. It was somehow wrong. How could a father do that to a child?

_"Are you alright?"_  Loki asked as he stared at his friend.  _"You zoned out for a bit."_

"I'm fine," Harry smiled. "Nothing that i'm not used to." He shrugged.

_"It's not something you're supposed to get used to!"_  Loki answered, his otherwise handsome features were marred into a snarl.  _"This isn't fair!"_

"Life often isn't... I suppose." Harry said thoughtfully. "It doesn't matter anyway. This is the life I have." He curled next to Loki and closed his eyes. "No matter how harsh and painful my life is right now, someday... Someday, a day will come when I can smile every day." Harry smiled. "I know that it will happen."

_"You're too optimistic."_  Loki replied as Harry laid his head to Loki's shoulder.

"And you're such a pessimist." Harry answered back in a cheeky manner. "I don't care though, as long as you can stay by my side then I'll be fine."

_"Why on earth would you want me to stay with you anyway?"_  Loki asked, and Harry knew the insecurity that laid within that question. Harry knew that just like him, Loki had trouble with growing up. Especially with the fact that he wasn't as talented as his brother when it came to swordsmanship and his skills in magic was considered as a woman's work. Loki had told him of times where his brother's friends didn't want him to come in hunts because they didn't want to be seen by someone who can't even raise a sword. During those times, Harry could feel the loneliness that Loki felt. Harry had always been alone, he never had a friend that wanted to play with him, especially since Dudley had threatened all of their classmate not to play with him, but Loki was different. He had a brother who cared for him, loved him and then abandoned him when it came to his friends. Loki who was the only Asgardian who was any good at magic and weak at swordsmanship. He was isolated in his own world. Alone.

"I don't know." Harry replied. "Everything's better when you're around."

Loki smiled softly,  _"Everything's better with you around too."_

_"I promise... Someday, I would protect you."_  Loki stated.  _"One day, we would leave everything behind."_  Harry looked up and saw a glint in Loki's eyes. Something dark that was brooding beneath, something that was lurking, waiting. Harry felt himself shiver as he shook himself. He was imagining things once again.

"Someday..." Harry replied. "I like that..." He said softly. Someday, in that place... it would be nice.

_"I hate being weak..."_  Loki admitted. _"I hate not being able to protect myself... to protect you from this... this disgusting humans!" He exclaimed, his breathing was harsh. "Why am I always the weak one?!_ "

"You're not weak Loki..." Harry said as he stared sadly at his friend. "You're one of the most strongest person I know." He admitted. "You're the one who always protect me... the one who chases my nightmares away..." He laid his forehead on Loki's and smiled. "You can't do much yet, but you always do your best to help. Always giving everything you have, and that's all that matters."

_"What I give... isn't enough!"_  Loki answered.  _"I want to give it all I have! If a person doesn't do anything, they never get any better. Doing one little thing, taking one little step forward ... I gotta believe it will help build a better future! For our future."_

"Loki..."

_"No, Harry. Listen to me. Someday, when I'm strong enough...powerful enough... I will make them pay. Pay for everything they have done to us."_  Loki said as he stared at his friend. Harry frowned, but didn't answer. He knew that when Loki thought of something it was hard to get rid of it. He didn't want his relatives to suffer. Sure, they hurt him in ways a child shouldn't know, but he knew that the path to revenge wasn't the answer. He also understood Loki's point. That's why he couldn't say anything.

"Maybe." He replied. "Someday."

_"Do you know what's painful?"_  Loki asked.

"What is it?"

_"Even knowing all, being forbidden to tell... Even wanting to help, rescue is impossible. It's painful to see the people you care for being hurt, and you cannot do a single thing about it."_  Loki said with a pained smile that makes Harry's heart ache even more.

"It's okay, it's okay. You don't have to bear it alone, for I will cry together with you." Harry replied as he clutched Loki's hand tightly within his own.

Luck was never on their side. Fate had always been cruel between the two of them. Though their circumstances were different, in the end they were the same. Two lonely souls who wanted nothing but the hope of being free from their cruel reality.

"You'll stay here with me?"

" _Yeah_ "

"If I fall asleep like this ... the first thing I'll see when I open my eyes ... will a world without you."

_"I'm always here with you."_

"Promise?"

_"Promise."_

Harry knew that when he opened his eyes, Loki would disappear. Sometimes, he wondered if Loki was just another figment of his wild imagination. Someone so broken and alone that he made up his very own friend, but Harry couldn't afford to think like that. For life would be too cruel if Loki was nothing more than some make believe and Harry knew he would break if that happened. So, he continued to believe. Even if he could only see his friend in the hidden corners of his mind, that those touches were something he wouldn't be able to feel if he was awake. No, Harry Potter knew that luck was never on their side, So he hoped that someday a miracle will happen to the both of them.

With those last thoughts in mind, Harry closed his eyes and felt himself even drift further to his mind.

_**'Someday... we'll meet.'** _

* * *

_**TBC** _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Another chapter! This is what happens when I get a lot of reviews. haha, I update early. Thank you for those who gave a review! I really appreciated it! and I'm very glad with the positive response that I received and I hoped that you will continue to support this story. :)
> 
> Really! thank you guys so much! and I hope you guys liked this chapter! :)
> 
> Erm, this took place before Harry's eleventh birthday. :) So, that would most likely cover the next chapter.
> 
> So, let me know what you guys think! because a review gives me more inspiration to write early!
> 
> Till then, toodles!


	3. Chapter 3: Magic between Love and Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is Unbeta-ed. English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it.
> 
> None explicit Child abuse

In a neighborhood on a street called Privet Drive and owl sat on the top of the street sign as it flew off only to reveal a mysterious old man who appeared in a 'pop.' He walked through a forest near the street as he stopped at the middle of the street, he took out a device and zapped all the light out of the lampposts. He took away the device when a cat made a sound beside him.

Albus Dumbledore, the famous headmaster of Hogwarts, Defeater of Grindelwald looked down at the Tabby cat that sat on a brick ledge.

"I should have known that you would be here...Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore said quietly as the cat gave a small 'meow' as it sniffed out. After a moment, the cats appearance turned into a human. With a step, Minerva Mcgonagall appeared before the headmaster.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumours true, Albus?" Minerva asked as she walked besides him. She couldn't believe it, it was practically impossible!

"I'm afraid so, Professor." Albus replied gravely. "The good, and the bad."

"And the boy?" She asked.

"Hagrid is bringing him." He answered softly.

"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow. Hagrid wasn't a very trustworthy person in her eyes when it came to tasks like this. Perhaps it would be better if Albus gave the task to someone more...professional.

"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life."

Suddenly, a motor sound was heard through the skies and they looked up to see a flying motorcycle as came coming down from the air. It skidded on the street and halted. A large man- Rubeus Hagrid, took of his goggles and smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall." He said respectfully.

"No problems, I trust, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir." He shook his head. "Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh." He chuckled softly before he carried the baby in a blanket and gave him to the headmaster. "Try not to wake him. There you go."

"Albus, do you really think its safe, leaving him with these people?" Minerva asked. "I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are!" She said, worried for the child. When she was investigating the Dursley's she found things that were a bit... disturbing with her taste. Especially with that child of theirs. Surely, they know when to stop feeding that child until it blows up?

"The only family he has." He replied. He couldn't risk the child to be place anywhere else. It would be needed for his own protection.

"This boy will be famous." She said as they stopped in front of the house. "There wont be a child in our world who doesn't know his name."

"Exactly. He's better off growing up away from all that. Until he is ready." He answered. It wouldn't do any good if their savior was a spoiled rotten child. No, this child would definitely fit in here.

Hagrid coughed and sniffled as he tried to stop his crying.

"There, there, Hagrid. It's not really good-bye, after all." Dumbledore said as Hagrid coughed and cleared his throat.

Hagrid nodded, trusting the headmaster with his life. The man had saved him after all, there was nothing Hagrid wouldn't do for the man. Dumbledore took the letter in his pocket and placed it on the baby, who is now at the foot of the door. The baby who had a visible lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Good luck...Harry Potter."

* * *

On the other side of the universe, another child was brought on his new family. Odin Allfather came back to Asgard after months of battling the Jotun Giants. It was a hard battle, but in the end they had won. He glanced over the child in his hands, The Jotun child of Laufey. He sneered as he looked at the child. Already, you could see that the child would grow up beautiful. It wasn't a secret that the Jotuns were one of the most beautiful creatures on the nine realms. Before the war, many worlds had offer gifts on Jotunheim to gain a mate of their own. With their rare blue skinned and eyes that shined like the brightest of rubies, Even Odin himself had fallen to the charms of a Jotun.

Laufey.

He sneered at the name. Laufey only person who denied him, to ignore his love for him. He could remember that day when he first laid his eyes on the man, that moment where he knew that he fell for him. His beauty was unmatched by everyone in the nine realms and that moment he knew that he must have him. Alas, the fates were cruel to him for Laufey had never gained interest towards him. He remembered that humiliation and anger that he felt at being rejected, at being ignored by that beauty. Laufey looked at him as if he was nobody, but he wasn't. He was the king of Asgard.

So, he did everything in his power to claim Laufey, but in the end he was wed to another man. Another Jotun by the name of Farbauti and Odin was left marrying another Asgardian woman named, Frigga. Oh, Frigga had the intelligence and the beauty, but she could never compare to someone like Laufey. Yet, a part of him claimed to be fond of her especially since she bore him his first and only child, Thor. The boy who was like him in so many ways, and yet so much like his would always see the love that Frigga had for him, yet sadly, he couldn't share that love.

From the moment they wed and until they die, Odin knew that his love for Frigga cannot be compared to the love he had for Laufey.

And as the years passed by, his obsession with Laufey grew. He felt the anger whenever he saw him and that Jotun scum of his together. The love that shined through Laufey's eyes was seen clearly and Odin felt an immeasurable amount of anger when he saw that it was not directed towards him.

If he couldn't have Laufey's love, then no one can.

He claimed false stories about Jotuns and spread it to the nine realms, and soon the war broke out.

Now with him was the child of his secret obsession. Oh, how he remembered the blood of Laufey's mate in his hands. He could remember the blood lust that he felt when he saw those eyes that was filled with such light die before him. The anger that was in Laufey's eyes.

He could take the anger.

Anger or love, it didn't matter. As long as his gaze was within him.

And when he killed him, he felt a moment of regret. If only Laufey didn't deny him, if he loved him just like he did, then maybe... just maybe it didn't had to end like this. But sadly, Laufey had to die and suffer the consequence of his actions. It was his fault, he had no right to deny the King of the Nine realms.

Look at him, stuck with the child that was born out of love between Laufey and his Jotun scum of a mate. He looked at the child and his arms whose green eyes were now staring at him with such innocence.

No matter how Odin looked, he couldn't help but feel anger and disgust towards the innocent child. He was a proof of Laufey and his mate's love. A love that Odin never had and would never have. As he looked at the child, he knew that he wouldn't be able to love him.

He would raise this child and claim it as his own, not for love but for revenge. Odin smirked. Yes, and when the time came and he found the other child of Laufey, he would use them for his own gain. His own purposes, and when they were no longer needed, he would exterminate them from their existence.

He smiled as he they got into Asgard where he would soon be greeted by his wife and child. He wouldn't kill the children of Laufey, not yet. He wouldn't let Laufey get them back in his arms in the land of the dead.

This was his revenge.

* * *

"Up! Get up!" A woman screeched as she knocked on the little door of the cupboard. "Now!" She shouted before smacking the door of the closet. The little boy opened his eyes widely in surprise. He groaned and sat up as he rubbed the scar on his forehead. He had a nightmare earlier and all he could remember was a woman screaming and a flash of green light.

 _'It was that dream again.'_  He thought quietly.

 _'Are you alright?'_  A voice in his head whispered sleepily.

 _'I'm fine, just another weird dream.'_  Harry replied to his friend, Loki.

 _'You've been having them frequently.'_  He observed.

_'Yeah, I hope it goes away soon. I don't want Uncle Vernon to complain about it.'_

Their conversation was interrupted when a large tubby boy, Dudley Dursley suddenly came running down the stairs above the closet. He stopped half way down and goes back and jumped on the staircase, making the dust inside the closet come down on Harry.

"Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!"

Harry groaned, it was the start of another day here at the Dursleys. Dudley laughed and came down the stairs and when he saw his cousin opened the door to his closet, he shoved him back and went to the kitchen.

 _'That pig of a cousin of yours...'_  Loki swore. _'I would really like to cut him up.'_

'Don't.' Harry warned. He never liked it whenever his friend made threats like that, even if it's about protecting him from his own cousin. He went inside the kitchen where he heard his Aunt cooed over Dudley.

"Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy!" She cooed as she gave eskimo kisses on her son's nose.

"Happy birthday, Son." A large man said happily as he sat at the kitchen table as Petunia and Dudley giggled together. Harry came into the kitchen, wearing nothing but rags.

"Why don't you cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything." She sneered as she looked at him in disdain.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry replied politely as he set off to work.

 _'What a hag.'_  Loki said grimly and Harry ignored him, it wouldn't do him any good if he didn't concentrated on his cooking. The last time he burned the food, Aunt Petunia slammed him with a pan.

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day!" She cooed once more.

"Hurry up! Where's my coffee boy?!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said politely as he hurried to his Uncle side and gave him his morning coffee and his breakfast.

Petunia lead Dudley over to the family room, where there were a vast amount of presents and Dudley narrowed his eyes.

"How many are there?" He asked.

"Thirty- six. Counted 'em myself. " Vernon stated proudly.

'Well, congratulations. It seemed that your oaf of a Uncle knows how to count.' Loki stated dryly in his mind.

"Thirty-six?! But last year- last year I got thirty- seven!" Dudley screamed.

"Yes, well, some of them are quite bigger than last year!" Vernon explained.

"I don't care how big they are!"

Harry couldn't help but wince when he heard his cousins screams. Dudley was such a spoiled child and he didn't know how lucky he was to be love like that.

 _'He reminds me of my brother sometimes.'_  Loki piped up.  _'Though, your cousin is far worse. Thor may be a bit spoiled, but mother never tolerates it. It wasn't how a prince should act.'_

"Oh, now, now, now." Petunia said softly as she tried to ease her child's tantrums. "This is what we're going to do, is that we go out we're going to buy you two new presents! How's that pumpkin?"

"Fine." Dudley snapped before sitting down on the breakfast table and began to munch on the food.

"Here." Petunia snapped at Harry as she gave him a dry slice of bread with a small amount of cheese and water. "Get out and do your chores before we leave."

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia." Harry replied as he took the food and left the kitchen.

 _'Those wretched creatures,'_  Loki muttered. ' _They should suffer for the things that they do to you.'_

 _'I'm fine, Loki.'_  Harry sighed. _'Really. It doesn't matter...'_

 _'It doesn't matter? They treat you as if you are a slave!'_  Loki bellowed.

' _Yeah, well... I need them.'_  Harry replied _. 'They feed me, clothe me and let me sleep under their roof...it's not the ideal life, but it's the one I have.'_  He explained. _'I know that someday, I would get out of this place and be my own person... but until then, I have to swallow my pride and do what they want me to do.'_

_'Fine. I have to go, Mother's here. I'll talk to you later.'_

_'Okay.'_  Harry answered before he sighed.

Later, the Dursley family was heading to the car. Dudley's friend, Pier was already inside. Harry tried to get inside but was suddenly stopped by his Uncle Vernon.

"I'm warning you now, boy. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week." He warned. "Get in."

"This will be a lovely day at the zoo. I'm really looking forward to it." Petunia smiled at the boys.

 _'Please let this be a good day.'_  Harry thought to himself.

* * *

Harry couldn't help, but sighed once more. They were currently on the reptile house of the zoo and was currently looking at a large Boa Constrictor.

"Make it move." Dudley ordered as Uncle Vernon rapped the glass of the cage.

"Move!"

Dudley rapped the glass much harder that made Vernon wince slightly, it wouldn't do any good if it breaks. Especially since he'll be the one to pay for it.

"Move!" Dudley shouted.

"He's asleep!" Harry said as he glared at his cousin.

"He's boring." Dudley moaned as he and his parents retreated to another enclosure. Harry glared at his family before looking at the snake.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't understand what's it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you."

The snake looked up and blinked and Harry's eyes widen in surprise.

"Can you... hear me?" He asked as the snake nodded. "It's just... I've never talked to a snake before. Do you..." He paused. "I mean... do you talk to people often?" The snake shook his head. Harry looked at the sign on the side. "You're from Burma aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" The snake turned his head on the sign and Harry read that he was bred in captivity. "Oh, I see... " He murmured sadly. "That's me as well. I never knew my parent's either. But, at least I have a friend..." Harry said with a bright grin. "His name is Loki and I bet he would like you!"

Dudley turned to his cousin and noticed that the snake was already awake. He knocked his cousin down and stared at the cage.

"Mum! Dad! Come here!" He shouted. "You won't believe what this snake is doing!" He exclaimed.

Dudley laid his hands on the glass wall and Harry glared at him. He felt fury rushed over him as he glared at his cousin. Suddenly, the glass disappeared and Dudley was wretched forward.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" Dudley screamed when he fell into the snake enclosure as he sputtered and coughed in a pool of water. The snake got out of the exhibit and stopped in front of Harry.

"Thanksssssssss, mate."

"Anytime." Harry answered in awe.

Soon, a lot of screaming was heard as the snake headed off to freedom. Dudley got up to get out, but noticed that the glass is now back over the enclosure. He pounded the glass hard and screamed. He was trapped.

"Mummy!"

Petunia glanced to Dudley and screamed. "Ahhh!"

"Help me! Mum, help me!"

"My darling boy! How did you get in there?!" Petunia screamed as she pounded on the glass, wanting to free her special little boy. Harry couldn't help but grin and giggled at the sight as the people stared at them. It was funny how his cousin looked like an animal being stared at by people.

Vernon heard his giggle and glared down at him as Harry's grin disappeared. He couldn't help but gulped. He was in so much trouble now.

* * *

"Loki?"

"Hello, Mother." Loki greeted with a smile brightly as he looked at his mother. "Is there something you needed?"

"Oh yes, I would like to talk about what happened earlier." She said gently as she sat next to him on his bed. "I was told by your brother that you two had a fight."

"It's Thor's fault, mother." Loki answered in an angry tone.

"Care to tell me why?" She asked, not judging him of anything.

"I-It's because he didn't believed me..." He paused as he looked at her. "He invited me earlier to join him and his friends on a hunt, but I told him I didn't want to."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I wanted to go to the library and study... and besides, I would rather hang out with my friend."

"A friend?" She smiled happily, glad to see her son find another friend. He might not be born within her womb, but she love Loki with everything she had. "Tell me more about this friend of yours."

"Well- his name is Harry and he live in here." He said as he pointed in his head. "I can hear him, mother. His thoughts... we talk about a lot of things and he's my best friend." He admitted shyly.

"Loki..." She frowned, she thought that his friend was someone here in Asgard, but someone inside his own head?

"I told Thor about him, but he just laughed at me and told me that he's nothing more than a figment of my own imagination." He said indignantly. "But, it's not true at all! Harry is real!"

"Oh, Loki..." She whispered. "I believe you." She said sincerely.

"Y-you do?"

"Of course," Frigga nodded and smiled. "I will always believe you, my son."

Loki smiled happily before he hugged his mother tightly. His mother was the most loving and gentle person he had encountered in his life. Not once did she humiliate him or ignored his existence. There were times where he thought that his mother was the only person who loved him in Asgard. She was the only one who encouraged him in his pursuit of magic and not once did she insulted him. She was proud of him, no matter what he was. His brother on the other hand was somewhere in between. Thor was there sometimes, but there were times when his brother would humiliate him especially whenever he uses his magic. He didn't like Loki doing it, he told him that it was a woman's skill and whenever Thor's friend would laugh at him, Thor would be there laughing with them. He hated it, but still... he love his brother.

Their loving moment was cut short when a soldier knocked and opened the door.

"My queen, the king requires prince Loki's presence in the throne room." The soldier stated stoically as he stared at Loki in hidden disdain. Frigga frowned, not liking the order. She knew that his husband was planning something.

"I'll come with him then." She said as she stood up with Loki's hand on hers. She wouldn't let her son face his father alone.

"But, My Queen-"

"Are you ordering your Queen?" She asked coldly.

"No, but-"

"Then, leave us!"

The soldier bowed and scurried away, not wanting to face the Queen's wrath. Frigga winked at Loki that made him chuckle loudly. He loved it whenever his mother does that.

"Come on, let's see what your father is up to."

Loki nodded and walked besides her. Each step they took echoed through the hallowed hall. He could feel himself starting to clam up as they got near the throne room, he never had good experiences there.

"It'll be fine Loki." His mother stated as she squeezed his hand. Loki smiled, but knew that it wasn't true. He knew that his father was going to punish him. There was no doubt about that.

When the door to the throne room opened, Loki gazed at the cold eye of his father who stared at him darkly. It made his skin prickle in fear as he felt the cold air surrounded him.

"Loki, come towards the front." He ordered.

"Father." Loki stated as he bowed to his father and king.

"Thor told me that you have once again told lies." He stated and Loki couldn't help but glare at his brother who had a sheepish look on his face. 'Curse you, Thor.'

"I have told no lies, Father. Only the truth." He answered.

"You dare lie in front of your king?!" Odin shouted.

"My love, don't you think Loki speaks the truth?" Frigga said softly as she glared at her husband. She didn't like the way Odin spoke to his son. Yes, even if they knew that Loki was adopted, Odin should love him and care for him.

"You believe him than Thor?" Odin raised an eyebrow and it made Frigga quiet.

"Father-"

"Silence!" Odin bellowed. "For your lies, you will be punished Loki. In hopes that you will not make the same mistake once again."

"FATHER, PLEASE!" Loki begged as the guards grabbed his arms as they started to take him away. "PLEASE FATHER!"

"Odin..." Frigga whispered as she felt tears in her eyes. This was too cruel...

"Father, please surely... Loki didn't mean to." Thor said as he looked at the desperation in his brother's eyes. He didn't mean to do this, he just said it in passing to his father. He didn't meant Loki to be punished.

"You'll understand why I'm doing this. It's for the sake of Loki, our family and of our kingdom." Odin stated coldly as he watched his 'youngest child' get taken away.

This is Laufey's punishment.

* * *

Harry sniffled as he carefully tried to nurse the aching bruise on his way his uncle slammed him on the door really hurt and now, he could hear the constant rumbling of his stomach. He knew that he probably wouldn't get food for at least a week, he only hoped that at least they would allow him some water.

He sighed and wiped his eyes as he curled up on his lumpy bed. He didn't mean to do that to Dudley, he didn't want his magic acting up like that especially in front of his relatives. He knew that they would surely treat his worse than before. He wasn't feeling sorry though. Dudley was a spoiled large bully and for once, Harry was glad that he fought back. He hoped that his new found friend escaped, and if he thought about that it makes the punishment worth while.

 _'Loki?'_  He thought to himself as he searched for his friend in his mind. He felt himself freeze in shock when he didn't felt the connection between him and his best friend.

 _'Loki?! Loki?! Where are you!?'_  He sobbed. No, Loki wouldn't leave him. He promised. He promised that he would always stay by his side and never leave him alone.

 _'No. . . Loki? Loki? Please- please answer me?'_  He cried. _'Don't leave me please. Loki!'_

_'Loki!'_

Sadly, his cries were left unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> Author's Note: Hey guys! Another update! :) Okay, I really didn't mean to make Odin look like a bastard, but I did. I can't seem to make him a loving dad...hmm.. maybe in my other fic. Anyhoo, glad you like this story and I hope that you would continue on doing so. This is the start of The sorcerer's stone, and if I made Thor look like a bully, I apologize too. But, it was sort of canon that when Thor was a young kid, he was spoiled and arrogant.
> 
> Thanks for the overwhelming response you guys! Truly appreciate it!
> 
> See you soon!


	4. Someone to Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thank you for all of the reviews! And I truly apologize for the delay. A lot of personal things have been happening in my life lately, but do not fret for this story (and other stories as well) will continue on!
> 
> As for your questions, I won't do the whole book/movies. Lord knows how lazy I am when it comes to writing those stuff. I'll probably just write it when I'm changing a scene from the movie/book or something like that.
> 
> And as for the enumaration of the titles, It's already chapter 3 since I started with a prologue and then chapter one and so on and so forth, maybe I should try writing a title for each chapter... hmmm...
> 
> As for the relationships, I currently have no plans for it yet. But if you have suggestions then please feel free to do so, but please don't pair Harry with Loki. They're twins!
> 
> Oh yeah, about the time in Asgard and Midgard. If Harry is now ten years old, Loki would most probably in his 16's
> 
> Technically Loki is centuries old while Harry is only 10 so even if they are twins due to different worlds, their ages also changed. That's why in the future Loki would look older than Harry.
> 
> Anyway, on to the story!

**Chapter 4: Someone to protect**

* * *

**Warning: This is Unbeta-ed. English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it.**

**Mental Abuse**

* * *

Loki sat silently as he curled up his skinny frame. His face bloodied and dirtied from the roughing that the guards did earlier. His clothes were torn and tattered that was filled with bruises and cuts. If anyone saw him right now, they would doubt that he was a prince of Asgard, for he looked nothing like a prince. He stared at an empty space in the corner of his prison. He was currently placed in a room that had no windows for a view to look in and everything around him was nothing but pure white, including his clothes. He trembled violently as he tried to calm himself, he didn't know how many days or weeks had passed by since he had been in this hell hole, but he knew that it was slowly clipping away his sanity. He couldn't speak and he couldn't hear anything and all he could see was white.

Everywhere.

He wanted to get out of this place. He couldn't hear anything, all he could hear was the slowly breaking pieces of his mind.

_Harry, where are you? Are you there, Harry? Harry? Please?_

His mind begged as he tried to connect with the mind of his most beloved friend. Yet, he could feel something breaking the connection. Why? What did he ever did to deserve this kind of punishment? All he ever did was told the truth. He never did anything wrong.

They never did anything wrong.

Yet, both he and Harry are punished for the things that they have no doing. Punished, shamed, humiliated, those were the words that was very familiar on Loki's mind. How cruel was this world! For Harry, who only lived for a short ten Midgardian years, he too, had suffered things that normal children wouldn't experience. Loki himself had lived for many centuries and oh, how cruel those centuries had been for him. He never told his friend that time was different in Asgard. Harry was the beacon in the never ending darkness that was in Loki's life. Yet, he knew that the light that Harry had was slowly being distinguished by everything around them.

He blinked as he looked around, hoping that there was someone out there who will be able to let him leave this room.

"Please, f-father! Please! I beg you! Let me out! Let me out. Lemme out..." He shivered as he rocked himself together. He hadn't been able to sleep for a few days now, and it has been taking a toll on his young body.

The loneliness was slowly creeping in his mind. He didn't want to be lonely, he never felt so alone in his entire life, at least he had Harry but right now, he couldn't even catch a glimpse of that light.

He closed his eyes and breathed in and out.

"Once upon a time in a world unknown, lived a boy forgotten and all alone." He whispered through an invisible audience as he imagined himself that he was in that cupboard under the stairs with Harry. A place that was like a safe haven from both children. A place where they could at least escape their life even if it was just a for a moment. "Since before the day he was born, probably it was in his fates... he was drowned in scorn." He said softly. "No one tried to be on his side, no one to comfort him, to love him... so he turned his head to the side and ignored the whole world."

"Why?" He said in a cracked tone. "No one ever tells him why. Why? Why do they despise him? Why do they hate him? I haven't done anything..." He sobbed. All his life all he felt was pain and never ending sadness and through the years that he lived, he felt nothing but cold and tired. "Why? I haven't done anything..." He whispered.

Loki closed his eyes as he let his body fall through the ground as his body reached its limitations, He was tired and for once he would let the darkness overtake everything around him.

* * *

_He was floating, that was what it felt like at first. It was as if his body was made nothing but gelatin and he couldn't move anything. Suddenly, something before his eyes flashed around him. It was the same thing that he always dream about. Except he knew that it was not just a dream, but rather it was memories from the long life that he had lived. He shivered uncontrollably as he tried to open his eyes and wench away from the sudden stabbed of painful memories in his mind. He didn't want to remember this kinds of things anymore._

_'Please...'_

_One word, that was all it took when he suddenly felt a warm hand on his head. A hand that he never felt in his life before and yet somehow, it felt familiar to him. He didn't want that familiar warmth to leave him._

_He didn't want to leave._

_Loki felt his soul had calmed down as a voice sang a familiar lullaby for him._

_**A kind, kind lullaby for me.** _

* * *

When Loki opened his eyes, he was already in his room in Asgard. He turned to his eyes to the side and saw his mother, Frigga looking at him with pity on her eyes. He looked down in shame and felt anger rising above him. He didn't need her pity.

"Loki, I was worried about you." She said softly as he caressed his forehead. He could faintly remember the remnants of his dream. It felt different, those hands that touched him, but at the same time they had the same kind of comfort.

"I'm fine, Mother." He replied. "I'll always be fine."

Frigga stared at him in silent anger, "You looked so thin! My son..." She whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. She felt pity and sadness for the boy in front of her. This child, this innocent child never deserved this. Loki never deserve this kind of suffering. "Oh, how you suffer." Her husband was a cruel and vicious man for doing such acts to a young boy.

"Mother..." Loki said as Frigga held his hand.

"You need to stay low do you understand my son?" Frigga whispered.

"What are you saying mother?"

"I want you to not give your father the chance to punish you anymore, I cannot bear to see you like this anymore." She whispered. "You must stay low and grow up to be strong do you understand me?"

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because I am a mother, and a mother would always do everything to protect her child." Frigga answered. "So please, stay far away from your father's site. Don't let him see your actions."

"I will mother." Loki replied. "I swear..."

"Thank you, Loki." Frigga smiled and kissed his forehead. "Remember that I and always will love you."

"Me too, mother." He replied as he clutched his mother as if holding on for dear life. Even though he left the room, he still felt as if he was alone. He still felt that he was slowly breaking. "Me too."

Frigga didn't knew then that her love wasn't enough for the darkness that was looming inside her son.

* * *

After his mother had left, Loki felt himself contemplating of the event that happened when he heard a sudden knock on his door.

"Come in," He said stoically and he flinched when he saw the guilty look that passed over his brother's features. Behind him were his group of friends, the so called Warrior of Three and Lady Sif.

"Loki I-"

"Get out."

"Please, brother! let me explain."

"Explain? What do you have to explain?" Loki replied coldly.

"Just let him explain! Don't be such a baby, Loki!" Sif sniped angrily. "It was your fault to begin with!"

"My fault?! How is this my fault?"

"Sif- please, let me explain to my brother." Thor said as he pleaded with his friend. Sif just nodded and glared at Loki.

"I'm sorry, brother... I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Oh, you always don't mean what you do, brother." He sneered.

"You were talking about nonsense, Loki!" Thor shouted angrily, feeling his patience with his brother dying. "You were talking about voices in your head and lately, you've been getting weird. what do you want me to think?"

"Oh, did your friends say that to you?" Loki asked as he felt his own anger starting to rise.

"Leave them out of this, Loki! They have done nothing wrong!"

"I did nothing wrong too! You were supposed to believe me!" Loki replied back. "You're my brother... why do you have believe them more than me?" He choked.

"Loki- I didn't mean to-"

"Save it, Thor." Loki answered coldly. "I'm tired, so please leave me alone."

"Loki-"

"Get out! Please!"

"Thor, maybe we should..." Fandral whispered as he edged to the door. "You could talk to him later, when he's you know- feeling less upset."

"You're right..." Thor sighed. "I will leave you to rest, but make no mistake brother our conversation is not yet over." He said as he walked with his friends to the door.

"I can't wait." He said sarcastically.

When they left his room, Loki walked to the door and silently listened to the conversation in front of his room.

"Wow, Thor. I didn't knew your brother was such a freak" Fandral snickered.

"You dare to say such things to the prince of Asgard?!" Thor said angrily.

"Thor, All Fandral is saying is that Loki can be a bit... weird." Sif said softly as she laid an arm on Thor's chest. "You have to admit it yourself, Thor."

"Loki... is complicated. He can be a bit frustrating at times. Especially with his magic." Thor said in a defeated tone that made Loki's heart break a little at his brother's words. How could he stand there and just let his friends insult his little brother?

"Yeah, what's with that? Is he not a true warrior?" Sif asked with a giggle.

Loki moved away from the door and went back to his bed. Sometimes, he wished that he could stop time. Sometimes, there were things that he didn't want to hear. Things that he rather not hear. Especially from the people he cared about.

That's when he realize that if he let people in, he would only get hurt in the end. He should have given or taken anything, he shouldn't have expected anything to happen to him. Maybe if he do that, maybe... he wouldn't be disappointed and hurt. It would be easier if he couldn't care about them. If he didn't care, then he wouldn't get hurt. He shouldn't have expected anything in the first place. He shouldn't have expected that his arrogant brother, Thor would care about him enough to protect his honor. No, it was easier to close his heart to this kinds of things.

Suddenly, he felt an anger he had never felt was tired of all of this people who humiliate and disappoint him in everything. He felt as if he continued on circling in a carousel of agony with nothing but his hate that filled his side.

Slowly, Loki felt his mind forget all those happy memories he spend in Asgard. Harry once said that the world is both cruel and beautiful at the same time, but so far their life was nothing but pain and cruelty.

They didn't deserve any of this.

Loki felt his heart grew cold as the warmth and innocence in his heart shattered and somehow he couldn't break free as he continued to slipped through the cracks of his own dark mind that was filled with nothing but his hate, pain and that paralyzing agony.

'Loki?'

Loki was startled when he heard the voice inside his head.

'Harry?'

* * *

'Loki? Please answer me...' Harry sobbed in his tiny cot inside the cupboard. It had been three days since he has last heard of Loki and he felt himself starting to feel more afraid each day.

Loki wouldn't leave him. He promised that they would always be together.

He closed his eyes and prayed. The Dursleys were never religious, so was Harry and yet he believed that there must be someone out there to watch over them?

When he opened them, he felt as if his prayers were suddenly answered for there he was, the person that he prayed for.

"Loki..." He whispered. "You're here... Am I- Is this a hallucination?" He asked himself.

"No, I'm here." Loki said softly, wanting to touched the person in front of him, sadly he couldn't for their connection was nothing more than a mental link.

"You're really here." Harry cried in relief. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Loki asked, confused.

"Because you're here with me, I'm not lonely anymore." Harry smiled happily as he wiped his tears away. He could now breath in relief now that Loki was here beside him once again.

Loki blinked as he looked at Harry. He thought about his musing earlier on how he should forget everything because people only hurt him in the end, all this time, Harry stood by his side. Making him feel safe and loved and asking nothing in return but to be just by his side.

"I'm sorry, I left you alone..." He said quietly. Harry just shook his head and smiled. "It's fine, I trust you. I knew you would come back."

"Don't trust me." Loki replied snidely. "I can't always be by your side."

Harry blinked, feeling a bit shock at Loki's answer.

"It's fine, I can wait for you to be back." He answered.

"What do you want from me Harry?" Loki asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned as he scrunched his nose in confusion.

"Everyone! Everyone has something they want from me,something to take advantage of me... what do you want from me?" Loki replied, feeling frustrated at his friend. How can one be so pure?

"I- I don't want anything from you." Harry paused. "A-Actually... Can I- Can I be selfish? Just a little bit?"

"Selfish?"

"Uh-huh..." Harry nodded. "There's nothing that I really want from you... all you have to do is to stay by me from time to time when I tell you to." Harry smiled brightly. "Yup! that's all I want...So, is- is that alright?" He asked shyly.

Loki couldn't help but look away. If Loki was dark then Harry was light. He was the light in his dark world and sometimes he shine so brightly, that he couldn't help that he must look away. But even so, is it still okay for someone like him to stay by his side?

He remembered when he first became aware on the presence of Harry in his mind. Before he met Harry when he was nothing but a young child, he had no hope about his own future. He was the second son of the king, the different child of Asgard who wields magic than his that time, he only had resignations and resentment.

All the pain he suffered in his young life had left him tired and sore, what he didn't realize then was that right behind him, Harry had been with him all this time watching from his side.

Harry just stared at him, not like those people in Asgard who stared at him as if he was some monster, No, Harry stared at him as if he was someone he would cherish.

_"Your name, will you tell me it please?"_

Those were Harry's first words to him and for the first time in his life, Loki felt the light that lead him in a world of their own. Loki felt at home for the first time in his life.

After he met him, he looked forward to his future for the first time.

For the first time, he desperately wanted to live.

What if this place was made of only him and me?

What if this world had no one but him and Harry?

If just the world and everyone would all go away...

If they could just go away...

"To have be here with you, to have met you... was really a fortunate thing. I was really fortunate." Harry said softly as he smiled.

 _'No, Harry you're wrong.'_  Loki thought.  _'It's me..meeting you, I'm the fortunate one.'_

Could he do it? He looked at Harry's smiling face and he knew the answer. All the pain and suffering they suffered would be over. Soon, he would be powerful than anyone else in this universe, he would protect Loki with his hands and no one would stop him.

He didn't care if he burn everything in his path, as long as he was there.

_"I'm going to be responsible for his life in its entirety. Until we die..."_

* * *

**_TBC_ **


	5. The Sacrifice of The realm

**The Sacrifice of the Realm**

* * *

**Warning: This is Unbeta-ed. English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it.**

* * *

A man with wild raven hair looked out at the window as he watched the moon that shone brightly under the darkness of the night as the stars blinked brightly over the mountains and he could feel the soft wind of the night touched his face. He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes as he stared ahead, not thinking about anything and only the scenery before him for he knew that moments like this wouldn't last forever and moments like this should be cherished.

As for this moment, he knew that his decision had already been made.

The castle is eerily quiet as Harry walked as the portrait he passed by were completely empty. He could remember the time when it was filled with mindless chatter and gossip of the people inside the portraits. It was a peaceful time then, or at least it was more peaceful than the chaos that was happening right now. As he reached the end of the corridor, he turned and stopped for in the shadows of an alcove, he saw Hermione murmuring to Ron, their faces close. For a long moment, Harry simply watched them as his heart filled with sorrow. He knew that their suffering was caused by him. Everything that was happening to everyone was all that matter. But, it doesn't matter anymore for he knew that it would end soon.

He would end it soon.

Harry was about to leave when suddenly, as if sensing his presence, Hermione turned around. Instantly, she ran towards him. as Ron followed.

"Harry? Are you alright?" A feminine voice asked softly and Harry turned to see two of his most cherished people looking at him with such concern.

"I'm fine," He smiled as he was suddenly crushed into a bone crushing hug by both of his companions.

Before he came to Hogwarts, Harry never knew anything but sadness and pain and only the love of his only friend and his most beloved person, Loki was his companion. He knew that without him, he would never be able to handle everything that had happened to him in these past years.

When he came to Hogwarts, he was filled with both excitement and dread. Excitement to discover a new world and learn from it. To learn about his parents heritage and know that in their last moments here on earth, he was loved by them. But, he also felt dread because he was afraid that the others would also notice his freakishness.

Growing up with the Dursley's didn't help with his self esteem. Everyday that he lived with them was a bruise on his confidence. For a long time he believed that he was nothing more than a burden.

That all change when it came to Hogwarts.

He discovered friendship and loyalty. Hermione, who was the most brilliant person he have ever known (except for Loki, of course) and Ron, who might not be the smartest, but he was brave and though there were times that he and Ron fought, he was loyal to him until the end. Ron stood up from his own low self esteem and grew up to be a confident and brave young man who would do anything for the sake of his friends. Those were times that he was jealous of Ron, for Harry wasn't brave, nor confident. Inside him, he was nothing more than a scared child who wanted nothing more but to go back to the times when he felt safe.

It was then that he realize how lucky he was to have such loyal and faithful friends and he would thank the stars everyday for giving him the chance to meet them.

"Where've you been?" Hermione asked as she backed away from him. Concern was shown on her features.

"We thought you'd gone to the forest, we thought you might be -"

"I'm going there now." Harry replied and Harry could see the horror on Ron's face as he grew pale.

"Are you mad! No!" Ron shouted and Harry felt a bit of happiness to see him care about him so much. "Harry, that's ridiculous! You can't just do that!"

"It's... meant to" Harry replied softly, but determinedly.

"You can't just give yourself up to him" Ron was about to say something more but he felt Hermione squeezed his arm, silencing him.

"Is it, Harry?" Hermione asked. "What is it you know?"

Ron studied her face for a moment, then looked back to Harry. He too, wanted to know what's happening to their friend.

"There's a reason I can... hear them - the Horcruxes." Harry said quietly as he closed his eyes.

Hermione just shook her head, she didn't want to believe it. Not now, not with everything that had been happening. They lost so many friends and family already. She can't lose him too.

Harry just nodded at her and laid a hand on the center of his chest.

"I think I've know for a while" He said with a sad smile before he looked at Hermione. "I think you've known too." Hermione stood still, feeling misery and dread inside.

"I'll go with you! I'll -" She faltered hopelessly, for she knew that he would do this all on his own and it was all for their sake. A single tear fell on her face and Harry wiped it away.

"Kill the snake." He told them firmly. "Kill the snake... then it'll be just him... then it'll be all over." He smiled at them, and Ron knew that it was his farewell to them. He wanted to reach out and stop his friend, but he knew that it would all be fruitless. He wanted to say many things to him, how sorry he was, on how he was proud to be his friend but he couldn't. This cannot be goodbye, not yet.

Harry turned and left them and Ron and Hermione stood silently as they watched every step he took until they couldn't see him anymore.

He was gone. Their beloved friend was gone.

* * *

As Harry descended through the stairs, he saw his friends and fellow classmates looking grim as they carried the dead through the great hall. He could see the sadness and the defeated look in their eyes.

'Just wait... it'll end soon. I promise.' He thought silently as he walked slowly and away from the tears and the painful screaming of the people who saw their dead loved ones.

Outside the castle, Harry looked back to look at the place he called his beloved home for once last time.

"Thank you, for all the memories..." He whispered. "Whether it was sadness or happiness, this place whom I called home have given me plenty of cherished memories and for that I'm extremely grateful." He looked at the large door that was already destroyed due to the recent attack. Inside those broken doors, were the people that Harry loves the most, and if he would give up his life to protect his most cherish people, then maybe he had a good life.

Harry wiped the tears that fell from his face. He would miss them, if only he could turn back the time. Just one more time to spend the day with them... if only. He raised his head and walked to the forbidden forest. He would be brave, he would be strong just this one more time.

_One more time._

* * *

Harry reached the Forest's edge. Within, further on, he saw the Dementors floating as they drifted within the trees. Harry started to enter, then he paused. He reached into his pocket and removed the Snitch as he eyed the words etched upon it:

**_"I open at the close."_** Harry frowned and then closed his eyes. He raised his hand and brought the metal orb to his lips. His fingers trembled as he then lowered his hand. He watched in amazement as the metal shell fell away to reveal the Resurrection stone. It was a jagged crack that ran down its center,along the line representing the Elder Wand. The triangle and circle, representing the Cloak and Stone, are faintly visible. Harry stared at it, then closed his eyes as he began to roll the Stone over in his hand.

"Once. Twice. Thrice..." He whispered quietly.

Harry stood for a moment and then, slowly, opened his eyes. He stepped away in shock when he saw four people that stood withing the forest. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Potter. They looked at him with so much loved in their eyes that Harry wondered if he was dreaming. Lily Potter beckoned him to come forward and Harry walked over to her.

"You've been so brave, sweetheart." Lily smiled softly.

"Why are you here? All of you?" He asked quietly.

"We never left, dear." She replied. Harry raised a hand to his heart, they were right. they were right here, in his heart all along.

"Does it hurt? Dying?" Harry asked Sirius, he couldn't help but feel curious. He was going to die after all.

"Quicker than falling asleep." Sirius replied with a grin.

"and he will want it to be quick." Lupin added.

"You're nearly there, son." James smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want any of you to die for me." Harry said as he looked down. He never wanted anyone to die for him. He wasn't anything great. "and Remus,your son..."He added, feeling so much regret. Teddy became an orphan because of him. He became just like him, a child who had no mother or father. He knew how tragic a life of an orphan could be.

"Others will tell him what his mother and father died he'll understand" A chilly breeze shook the trees.

Harry looked on ahead. It was already time.

"You'll stay with me?" He asked in a small voice.

"Until the end." They all smiled.

"He won't be able to see you?" Sirius shook his head as he gestured to Harry's heart.

"No. We're here, you see."

Harry nodded and turned to his mother.

"Stay close to me."

"Always..."

Harry glanced back toward the Forest's Edge. He took a last look at the castle in the distance, then sets off.

_He would be brave._

* * *

"Why didn't you show yourselves to that child?" Lily Potter asked as she turned her head to the side where two figures silently stood.

"It's not yet the time for us to show ourselves." said one of the figures. He had a long braided hair and blue lines were on his body to show his ancestry. "One day, he will learn of the truth, but right now... it's not yet the time." He turned to Lily and gave a soft smile. "For loving my child, and taking care of him even if it was just a short time... thank you."

Lily smiled, she didn't knew where these two figures came from but she knew that they love their son will all of their hearts. It was such tragedy that Harry didn't realize how many people loved him even beyond the grave.

"For bringing him to this world and giving him to me...even it's by chance. thank you too." She replied as she disappeared along with the others and only the two blue skinned figured remained.

"Our sons grew up to be brave and strong, didn't they, My king?" The man smiled softly.

"Yes, but more things would still happen. We can only hope for the best." The king said sadly. If only they could see their sons, to hug them, to let them know how much they were loved. But alas, the fate was not with them. They can only hope that in the near future, fate would let them see their sons once more.

"Their futures would be more darker and grim in the future..." The once general of the Jotuns said. "This trial he faces will be nothing compared on what will be coming to the both of them."

"It's our sons, Farbauti." The king replied. "They will survive for they are our sons..." He looked at the disappearing form of their youngest, the one they weren't able to name.

_"We will continue to guide you, my beloved sons..."_

* * *

Harry stopped and looked back, for a moment he could hear a familiar lullaby ringing in his ears. He wondered who that familiar voice was. He shook his head, it was probably his father who sang that lullaby. He continued on his path where a familiar set of death eaters awaited his sight.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he walked towards them without a hint of fear on his vivid green eyes.

Today is when everything would end. Today is the day where he would day and would take everything with him.

* * *

Across the universe, A man named Heimdall told the king of what he saw.

"I have found the missing child, My king." He bowed.

"Did you now?" Odin smirked. "And what of the child?"

"I have found him after he died and brought back to life."

"He died and lived once more?" Odin asked with a raised eyebrow. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, My king." Heimdall answered honestly. "but it seemed that he became death's master."

"I see, it seemed that the child will be of some use to us."

"If I may ask..." Heimdall paused "What would you do, My king?"

"What is good for the realm of course." Odin smiled. "Bring him to me, and tell no one of this." He said before leaving Heimdall alone.

"Yes, my king." He bowed before looking back towards the universe. He was starting to doubt if he did the right thing for Asgard.

He knew that the king would do something to the child, but is it really for the good of the realm?

He didn't knew, but he could only hope that the child would not suffer so much.

* * *

_The norns walked from the well of fate and took some water to pour over Yggdrasill. Not many people remember, but the three powerful guardians of the world were Jotuns. They see everything from the past, present and future._

_Now as they watch the scene that enfolds around them, they knew that the future of the world lied within this two children of Jotunheim. It was in their fates to decide on the world and the king of Asgard, Odin Allfather was doing nothing but ruining the fates._

_No matter, what the heaven dictates will happen. For it was Destiny, and nothing can change what was destined._

_Their path would be treacherous and painful, and they could only hope that those children would remain strong._

_There could only be two ending in this story and what they hope was_ _that bright future they saw._

* * *

Harry thought that everything was over. They why does it hurt?

He felt a stabbing pain all over his body and he couldn't move anything in his body. What was happening? He felt afraid for he felt no presence inside his head. He couldn't feel Loki, his one companion who never left.

_Where was he?_

He opened his eyes slowly and looked ahead. He was submerged in water and was currently inside a glass tube.

_Why was he here?_

He tried to remember his last memories. He remembered being with his friends, smiling for they have finally won the battle, but then he remembered darkness and never ending pain. He could remember screaming that was not of his own. Was it Ron? or Hermione? Were they alright? He didn't know and it scared him for he knew that something was happening.

Suddenly, he felt a presence inside his head. An evil presence lurking beneath his eyelids.

"Who are you?" He asked, he felt afraid of this presence even though he didn't know who this person was.

"Silence, child and listen to me." The voice answered and Harry wanted to shrink back. "You will be the sacrifice to save this realm."

"What? No- stop... Lo-" Harry started but stopped due to a stabbing pain in his head and slowly, his memories were being erased. "No. Stop! Don't!"

"You will do your duty to this realm, and you will forget and do nothing but your duty."

"Don't..." Harry couldn't stop it. All of his memories of his friends and his most cherish people were starting to disappear and suddenly he couldn't remember anything anymore.

"Sleep, and when you wake up, you'll start what you are required to do."

Harry felt himself grew sleepy as the voice left his mind, he didn't knew what was happening. All he knew could remember was that smiling face of a person with black hair and bright green eyes. He fell into the darkness and his last thought were;

_'Who are you?'_

* * *

Odin stood over the Yggdrasil with a package in his hands. He laid the child down and looked at his features, he could see so much of Laufey in the child. Then again, he was his child. If Laufey didn't deny him, this child could have been theirs. Both this child and Loki.

He shook his head, it was no time for reminiscing the past, he came to do what he should do.

"I offer a sacrifice to help the realm to prevent Ragnarok." Odin bellowed. "A life to save thousands, a sacrifice of a child whose soul pure and innocent as light."

Suddenly, the grounds shook as the roots of Yggdrasil began to remove itself from the earth as it reached to the sleeping child and swallowed it whole inside it.

Odin smirked, his duty was done. He knew that every offer to the Yggdrasil dies in just a few years. Even the strongest of soul couldn't handle the world. Every few centuries, Odin would sacrifice a child and offer it up to the tree in hopes of preventing Ragnarok and every time he offered a child, it gave the realms good harvest and good luck, for that was the sacrifices duty. To pray for the good of the realms and every prayer that was uttered, his soul would slowly wither. A life for a life. Everything is given by an equal amount.

The child would suffer, that he was sure of.

He left the World Tree, not realizing of the three figures hidden beneath the roots. The norns eyed Odin with such distaste. A man so cruel to do such things to children.

But they knew that Ragnarok would start very soon.

_It was the start of the fight of Light and Shadow,_

_And everything would start to fall and begin again._

* * *

**TBC**

**Author's note: where is Loki? Why isn't he here? You guys will know soon enough :) so, I skipped the whole Hogwarts thing because I really didn't feel like writing seven years of Harry Potter's life. I mean, come on. We all know the story right guys?**

**Anyhoo, you saw that I didn't really make anyone the bad guy in the wizarding world. I know most fanfics makes Ron a bad guy, but for me, he's just human who learns from his mistakes. He was a good friend to Harry.**

**Okay, for those who would ask,**

**Harry became a sacrifice to prevent Ragnarok. It was a common practice done by Odin and he chose Harry to do this purpose for his pureness, Loki wasn't chosen because of his trickery. He's not dead yet, but more of slowly dying kind of thing...**

**The norns are JOTUNS! I didn't knew that until I searched it. Cool right? Well, Jotuns were beautiful people according to myth.**

**If you have questions then feel free to ask me! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and hope I can see you again next chapter!**

**See you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Politics and Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do not own Thor or Harry Potter
> 
> This is unbeta-ed. English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it.

Loki sat up and opened his eyes with a deep breath. He clutched his chest as he tried to even his breathing, he just had a nightmare. A nightmare that he couldn't remember. All he felt in the dream was cold, and loneliness and somehow, it scared him to death. He looked around and frowned.

He felt something. It was something in his gut that he couldn't quite place. He felt wrong today, it was as if he woke up in the wrong side of the bed today. He didn't like this feeling, he knew something was going to happen, he just doesn't know what it will be.

He shook his head and removed himself from bed, he was just being silly.

'Harry?' He thought as he opened the link between the two of them. He and Harry had a hard time connecting this days, especially since the so called dark lord of the Midgardian realm had somehow appeared and began to terrorize Harry's mind with its own tainted connection. Every time he tried talking to Harry, there would be this sinister whisper in the back of his mind. It felt so dirty and tainted, it was a surprise to see something so evil inside someone so innocent like his friend.

He frowned when Harry didn't replied. Harry rarely replied this days, and it made Loki's heart ache. If only he could see how his friend is, he knew that Harry was currently fighting on a war in the magical part of Midgard and he knew that Harry was the key to the success of the light. Loki never believed in good and evil, he knew that even a good person can commit something evil as a bad person can commit something good.

Loki sighed and went to fix himself up for the king of the Alfheim and Queen of Vanaheim would be coming to Asgard to visit. As a prince of Asgard, it was his duty to make sure that their guest would enjoy their stay in Asgard and to avoid any conflicts with the other realms.

Thor, with his booming voice and rough exterior wasn't a good example of giving service. He was arrogant and easy to anger that was why their mother, Frigga asked for Loki's help so that their guest would leave without any anger in their hearts.

If he were to be honest, he thinks that Thor wouldn't be a good king if he didn't learn this manners. Mother and Father should teach Thor early on how to be a good king, not just a king who goes to wars, but a king who was just and worthy of being called the king of Asgard and all of the nine realms.

Alas, mother and father both seemed to coddle on Thor too much. They spoil him and grant his every wishes. Yet, even though Thor acts like an oaf, every one of Asgard loved him while him on the other hand, had to be careful on what he says or does for each words and action he will do will surely have a consequence on the eyes of the people of Asgard.

It was very unfair.

It's not like Loki can do anything. Thor was the heir to the throne, he was father's favorite child. The sun of Asgard, and Loki, well- Loki was just the spare, the consolation prize. Loki loved Thor though, he was his big older brother and brute may he be, Loki loved Thor with all of his heart.

He sighed as he walked through the halls of Asgard where he could hear the casual whispers of the servants and into the main hall. It was a normal occurrence that he was talked about by the servants. Loki the second prince, the odd one, the child who never uses a sword, the trickster. There were many names for him and though Loki didn't say anything, it hurt.

It hurt a lot to be ridiculed by his people.

So, in a simple act of revenge, Loki did pranks on them. Small or Big, it didn't matter as long as they suffered just a little bit and Loki laughed at them. It didn't heal the ache in his heart, but it did make him feel better.

"Brother! A pleasant morn' to you!" Thor grinned as he stood in front. Loki walked towards him and stood beside his brother. On the middle, sitting regally was the Queen and King of Asgard. Odin Allfather stared at the crowd with his one-eye blankly while Frigga, their beloved mother gave them a small but gentle smile.

"Good Morning to you too, brother." Loki greeted before he nodded his head to his mother. A loud sound of horns began filled the main hall as the doors opened and their guests started to arrive. The first ones were the Queen of Vaneheim and her entourage. Vanaheim was the sister realm of Asgard, they had strong ties with them.

"Blessed be, Odin Allfather." The Vanir smiled as she took a bow in front of the king. She had long silvery hair that was braided and styled with blue flowers, all in all it complimented her well. "My name is Audun, and I am here to represent my people." She replied, as the new Queen of Vanaheim, it was only proper to introduce herself to the King of the Nine realms.

Odin nodded and she stepped aside. She suddenly looked at Loki with a knowing look on her face and Loki couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious. The vanirs were were known masters when it came to sorcery and magic, and Loki hoped that he could learn from them.

He didn't noticed the sharped look that Odin sent on Audun.

The King of Alfheim came next. He had sharp blue eyes and long blond hair and pointed ears. The light elves were considered the most beautiful of the nine realms, as they were also considered the guardian angels. He came into the room with his boar Gullinbursti on whom he uses to travel. His boar is able to travel across the sky and over the ocean with ease.

"Blessed be, Odin Allfather." The light elf bowed, his voice was like chiming bells in Loki's ear. "I, Freyr of the land of Alfheim are honored to be in your service."

"Freyr, it's good to see you." Odin said with an impassive voice. "How is Alfheim?"

"It's well, your majesty." Freyr replied.

Odin nodded and said, "Freyja would be very glad to see you visiting the realm." He said.

"Aye, I would see her and father later." He replied. "I heard the he greatly enjoyed living by the seashores here in Asgard."

"Your father is very fond of the sea." Frigga replied. Frigga is the only one other than Odin who is permitted to sit on his high seat, and look out over the universe. "Come, let's eat."

She said to her guest as they all piled to the dining hall to start the feast.

In the dining hall, Loki sat and listened quietly as his father and Thor discussed with the ambassadors about the happenings in the nine realms.

"There is some unrest in Jotunheim, but I'm sure it's nothing." Odin spoke as he sipped his ale. "Without their king and the Casket of Winters, the Jotuns has no chance against us."

"The battle between the Jotuns is quite an obsession, my king." Audun said softly as she took a bite of an apple. "It's been quite a talk between the nine realms."

"Those monsters deserve what they got!" Thor shouted as he slammed his cup on the table as the ale in his mug sloshed and dripped.

King Freyr just eyed the young prince in distaste before looking at the quiet prince in front of him.

"If I may, May I ask the princes a question?" He asked lightly in which Loki and Thor nodded.

"What do you think is the worth of a King?" He asked as he stared at them seriously.

Thor laughed loudly and replied in his usual loud tone. "Why, No gold nor land can be worth a king. The king is priceless, nothing is worth a king."

"and what about you prince Loki?" Freyr asked and Loki almost jumped in surprise. He was quiet for a moment before he answered,

"A silver coin." He replied.

"A silver coin?" Audun asked with a humorous smile on her face.

"Don't be silly, Loki!" Thor laughed loudly. "How can a king be worth with a mere Silver coin?"

Loki was quiet for a moment, unsure on how to answer.

"Please, explain to us." King Freyr said with a smile. Loki took a deep breath and answered.

" To the impoverished commoners, there is nothing more precious than one silver coin. People that have ten thousand of gold coins are wealthy and don't think that one silver coin is precious. But to poor people who have nothing, they are extremely clear how precious one silver coin is. So to the impoverished commoners, Your Majesty is as practical and as precious as this one silver coin."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before a loud clapping was made by the king of the light elves.

"Such a brilliant answer for a child your age." He smiled as he clapped. "Aye, the answer is correct."

Loki smiled at the compliment, he was glad that he gave the right answer. "Thank you, your majesty."

"You have a gifted child that knows the true heart of the people, your grace." Audun smiled at Odin, quickly noticing the tightening of his fists. She knew that he was angry at the display of talent his youngest has shown.

"Yes, we are quite proud of him." Frigga replied with a nod, "Loki is a brilliant child, although he can be quite mischievous when he wants to." She chided, but there was a bright spark in her eyes. "The incident about the servants earlier, is it your doing?"

"Oh! I saw that!" Freyr laughed loudly, yet he still retained the grace that somehow Thor couldn't copy. "At first I thought they were statues, but nay! They were people!"

"I- can neither affirm nor confirm." Loki replied diplomatically. He knew he would get in trouble with his father if he did replied that he was the one who did that.

"Ah, of course." Audun winked.

"Shall we discussed our treaties on the hall?" Odin cut off, not liking the conversation. He didn't like the fact that his guest were enamored with Loki.

'Just like his sire…' Odin thought with a sneer on his face.

Loki, not noticing the grim expression on his father's face just smiled and talked to their guest.

**_A storm was brewing…_ **

"You did well earlier, Loki." Thor grinned as he bumped his shoulder to his brother.

"Thanks," Loki replied with a smile as he rubbed his shoulder. Thor doesn't know his strength very well.

"When I become king, you should be my adviser." Thor said as he sat beside him. "You will give me advise on how to rule the people of Asgard." He mused. "Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yes," Loki smiled. He never wanted the throne, even if he was just an adviser for the king it would be fine for him.

There were times that he wished he could hate Thor. He had everything and Loki had nothing. He was the golden prince while he was the trickster prince.

They were the light and shadow, and sometimes Loki wished that he could shrink in the shadows whenever he sees Thor's brightness. It was too bright that he had to look away.

"Come, they must be starting their talks." Loki stood up and raised held his hand to Thor. "We both know that we must be at their presence. We all know how you like people basking in your presence."

"Shut up," Thor grumbled, yet he laughed.

Yes, He wished he could hate Thor but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

After the talks, Loki was at his room. He was about to check if he could connect his mind to Harry when he suddenly felt a sudden tugged in their connection.

"Ah!-" Loki shouted as he crumbled in pain. He didn't hurt physically, but in his mind he could feel that broken connection. Harry's connection to him was gone.

"Harry! Harry!" Loki shouted as tears gathered in his eyes. No, he couldn't lose Harry. What was happening? He didn't feel it, he couldn't feel their connection.

He trembled in pain as he fell on the ground with a loud thump.

'Don't leave me…' He said as he reached to a disappearing figure beneath his eyes.

* * *

Audun walked to prince Loki's room. She had been looking for him for quite some time now when she suddenly heard a loud thump on Loki's bedroom.

"My prince!" Audun shouted as she rushed to Loki's side. He was trembling like a leaf.

"Help!" She shouted as servants rushed to the room to help her.

She saw this in her vision, but she didn't realize it would be this soon.

'Odin Allfather, you cruel cruel man.' She thought grimly as they set Loki on his bed.

King Freyr of Alfheim came to the room when he heard the commotion on the hall.

"What's happening?" He asked Audun, she had a dark expression on her face. One he didn't thought that he would see.

"I saw him on the ground, pale as a ghost." She whispered. "Leave us," She ordered the servants as they bowed and scurried away from the room.

She placed silencing charms around the room so that no one can hear their conversation. What other people forget was that the Vanirs were great in sorcery and magic and here in Asgard where people who was talented at sorcery were considered weak, it was a great insult for their realm.

"It was the Allfather." She stated grimly.

"The Allfather had done this?" He asked in shock as Audun nodded. She knew that she could trust the king of Alfheim. Freyr was a fair and good king, that's why his people where the same.

"Aye, it had been shown to me by my visions." She replied, along with their skills of sorcery, Vanaheim were also acknowledge with their skill on looking at the future. A long time ago, a war had brewed between Asgardians and the people of Vanaheim. After the war was lost to their people, the Aesir took three people in Vanaheim in a token of truce.

One of the was none other than the king of Alfheim himself, Freyr. He along with his father Njord and twin sister, Freyja was taken from Vanaheim to live in Asgard.

Another reason why Audun trusted Freyr was because his wife was a Jotun herself. Their love story was quite famous on the nine realms. It all began the day just like this one. Freyr was still living on Asgard and wasn't a king of Alfheim yet when he secretly used the throne belonging to Odin, from this high seat he could see out over all the nine worlds. As Freyr was looking he caught sight of a woman, Freyr thought it was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was truly love at first sight.

It wasn't surprising, for Jotuns were considered beautiful even though they were giants. Freyr spent every second of the day yearning for Gerd. It got so bad that Freyr would not speak or eat, and he started to become very ill. Gerd didn't fell in love at first sight with Freyr, but seeing his dedication and loyalty towards her, she too fell in love with Freyr where they soon wed.

The destruction of Jotunheim was considered a genocide, but since it was Asgard they couldn't do anything. Oh how Gerd hated the Allfather, it was also the reason why she didn't came with him in Asgard.

Their talk was cut short when the door to Loki's room opened and what appeared was none other than the queen herself, Frigga. She locked the door behind her as Audun cast the silencing charms once again.

"My queen," they both bowed.

"Please, I seek your help." She said as she stared at them with pleading eyes.

"What do you need of us, our queen?" Audun asked. She looked at Frigga's servant, unsure if she could trust her.

"Don't worry," Frigga replied, noticing Audun's look on her servant. "Fulla is my most trusted servant, whatever talk we have here wouldn't leave the room."

"I swore no to say a word." She bowed at the three of them.

"History… it's repeating once more." Frigga said in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean your grace?" Audun asked.

"A long time ago, I prophesied the time of Ragnarok and told it to Odin." She said regretfully. "I told him the only way to stop Ragnarok from happening was to offer a great sacrifice to Yggdrasil. Since then, Odin had taken children from all over the realms to offer sacrifice. The ones who stood the longest were the children of Jotunheim."

"This is an outrage!" Freyr shouted.

"I regret what I did and since then, I haven't spoken to anything that I see to anyone… until now."

"And who had been sacrificed now?" Audun asked. "Is it Loki?"

"No," Frigga shook her head, "But it's none other than he's twin brother." She replied.

"Twin? You have another child, My queen?" Freyr asked in surprise.

"Nay, Loki is no child of mine even though I consider him as mine." She stated as she felt tears in her eyes. "Loki is a prince, that is true but, he is no prince of Asgard."

"He's a prince of Jotunheim." Freyr answered in realization. "He's a child of Laufey."

"Where is the other child? Loki's brother?"

"From what I saw, that child was taken to Midgard… but Odin found him. It's already too late." Frigga whispered. "I never meant for this to happen. Loki and his brother is innocent… I never meant for this to happen." She sobbed. "It's true that I love my husband with everything I have, but his heart doesn't belong to me. It had always been and always will belong to Laufey. I grew jealous of Laufey, for he had Odin's love and yet he didn't care for it…"

"Because king Laufey loved someone else, it wasn't his fault!" Freyr replied, insulted for the fallen King. He heard tales from his wife about King Laufey, he knew that Laufey was a fair king, it was tragic what happened to him. They all thought that Laufey's child was killed during the war, but it seemed Odin has taken one of them.

"I realize that… After the war, when I heard of what Odin did to Laufey… I was appalled. I didn't know that the man I married was capable of doing this, and when I learned that he took Laufey's son and was in search of the other, I knew that he was planning something. The moment I look into Loki, I knew that he was a babe born from my heart. He might not be mine, but I treated him and considered him as one of my own… so please," She said as she fell into her knees. "Please help me save my son!" She begged.

"My Queen," Audun whispered as she knelt by the Queen of Asgard. "Please, do not kneel in front of us."

"Please, take my son away from him." She begged. "Save my son from Odin, take him far away from Asgard."

"Odin would surely look for Loki." Freyr replied. He knew that what they were doing was treason, but he cannot just look away from the injustice Odin did from the royal family of Jotunheim.

"I know that, but even if it's just a short while… keep Loki out of Odin's presence." She said as she went over the bed and stroked Loki's face. Audun and Freyr then saw how dedicated Queen Frigga was in saving her child.

"We will do our best, my Queen. Alfheim would be a home for the prince." Freyr replied, in which Frigga nodded her thanks and relief. "How is my child?" She turned to Audun and asked. "How is my Loki?"

"From what you have said, his symptoms is starting to make sense." She said as she went over the prince and raised her hands over him as her hands imitated a bright green glow. "It seemed that what he experienced was something in the mind. If what you said about his brother was true, and Odin had already found and taken the child, then it means that Odin had broken their connection. Though, what Odin doesn't know was that he only half succeeded in his task. There is still a connection between the both of them, it's faint and barely noticeable, but it's still there…glowing faintly in his mind."

"It's probably Heimdall who told the King of the lost prince's whereabouts." Freyr said as he watched Audun heal the Jotun prince.

"Aye, and we must do everything we can to mask Loki's presence in Heimdall's eyes." Frigga replied when Audun suddenly fell. They immediately rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Are you alright, Queen Audun?" Freyr asked.

"I saw a vision," She breathed out. "A vision of two possible outcomes. One would result in death, while the other would result in life. I do not know how we would turn the result of the one ending in life, but from this moment on, we should plan our steps ahead."

"Odin is a cunning man, The nine realms knew his obsession with King Laufey and look at how that turned out." Freyr replied.

"When Odin found out about the marriage of Laufey with the general Farbauti, he was enraged. He knew that if he couldn't have Laufey, then no one else should." Frigga replied. "I knew I should stopped him then, but I couldn't do it…"

"The war was Odin's fault?" Freyr stated in shock.

"Odin framed Jotunheim of going against Midgard, the truth was Jotunheim never did anything… it's my sin to bear. I who did nothing and in exchange, killed thousands of innocent lives… orphaned children – I'm much a sinner as Odin for what he did. For loving him, for being happy with him while others suffer… I know that I will pay for those crime for my whole life." She shook her head, "That's why, even if it's just a little bit… I want to fix the things I've done."

A groan escaped from Loki's mouth and Frigga immediately held her son's hand.

"Loki- my love, wake up." Frigga said gently as she brushed his hair.

"Mother-" Loki croaked in a whisper. "I- what happened?" He asked.

"You fell -" Frigga paused. She cannot tell him the truth, not yet.

"Mother- ? " Loki's voice was childlike.

"Yes, my dear child?"

"I feel… I feel empty." Loki whispered as tears gathered in his eyes. "I don't know why, but right now… I feel an endless amount of pain in my heart and I don't know why."

"Loki…" Frigga sobbed, it was her fault. Her son was hurting because of her.

"I don't remember it- but I had a dream… In that dream, I felt happy and content." He paused and closed his eyes. "But, when I opened my eyes, I felt sad and I realized that a happy dream makes me feel even more miserable when I wake up. Why? Why do I feel so miserable, like something is missing and I don't know what it is…" He sobbed.

Frigga just clutched to her son as he cried, she couldn't even comfort him.

Audunn and Freyr left leaving the mother and son some privacy.

The fates were truly cruel.

Frigga watched silently as Loki fitfully slept. How she wished that his life wouldn't be like this. What parent would want to see their child suffer so much?

"Loki, my beloved child… Your mother is very sorry for everything." She whispered as she kissed his forehead." I can only remember things I should be sorry about… if I had known it was going to be like this, I would have let you read all the books you wanted. And done all the things you wanted. I thought that we had plenty of years to come… so foolish of me." she laughed bitterly.

"But, don't worry. I will do everything I can to fix this. Someday, everything would fall into place. Justice would be served for those who conspired to kill your family and all of those innocents, for those who used your father's death to cling to power, for those who sacrificed the lives of the innocent. For all of them, they will be served justice in one fell sweep. I promise you my child, I would make sure of it… "

_"Even if it would meant my death."_

* * *

Odin sat on his throne as he recalled earlier events. He had just sent the sacrifice to Yggdrasil and he knew that he had just stopped another Ragnarok from happening. He suddenly recalled a time after the war, the old Queen of Vanaheim came to him in anger.

She knew of what he did and so, he decided to eradicate her before she could speak of this to another should. No one knew what happened to the Queen. All they knew what that she disappeared on her way to Asgard.

* * *

_"You wretched man!" She shouted blood dripped on her mouth and into her clothes. "Did you think that I was the only one who saw it? Did you think that it will end when you get rid of me? You're gravely wrong about that. The moon in the sky is watching you. The king's blood and other innocent lives isn't the only thing that has soaked in your blade that night. The heavens was also watching from that night. Just wait and see." She screamed as the blade on her head was raised. "All your evil deeds will be revealed under the light one day. One day, that light, will end your pathetic life!"_

* * *

The new Queen of Vanaheim was lucky not to be as nosy as the Old one. How dare that wretched wench insult him and call his deeds evil? He was only doing that for the sake of the realm. A sacrifice was needed in order to stop ragnarok.

No, he would continue what he kept on doing for the sake of the realm. For the sake of his son Thor. His legacy would continue even in his death.

His musings was cut short when Frigga entered the room.

"My Queen, what brings you to my presence?" He asked.

"Odin, My king, I have a favor to ask of you." She said as she looked at him in the eye.

"What is it?"

"I saw a vision, I saw that if Loki stayed here in Asgard, a great tragedy would befall on us." She said. "That's why Loki should leave Asgard for the time being, he's my son and I don't want any harm to befall on him." There was no vision, but if she had to make Loki leave Asgard, she should make an excuse that Odin would believe.

"You want him to leave the palace?" He raised an eyebrow, Frigga was loyal to him, that's why he trusted her. She was a foolish girl who believed that he was capable of loving her, but he only loved one person and one person alone.

"Aye, it's my wish. He could continue on his training with the Vanirs and I'm sure the Queen of Vanaheim would be glad to help him in his studies. Freyr also said that he would be willing to help Loki in terms of diplomacy. It would help us to send Loki away to be an ambassador for Asgard."

"If that is your wish my Queen." Odin laughed. It was true, that bastard child was good with his tongue. He could be of use to him, especially since Thor was in the age of becoming a man. He would have to focus on his heir on teaching him on becoming a king. Loki would be useless here in Asgard. "Tell Loki to leave tomorrow along with our guest."

"Thank you, my love." She said softly and bowed before leaving the throne room.

"Where there is a rise, there will be a fall." She whispered to herself. Soon, everything would fall into place, all they need is time. Just a little time to make things right.

"Why do I have to leave?" Loki asked, "Why are you sending me away?"

"Loki, it's your duty as the prince of Asgard to help the realm by giving peace talks to the other realms." Frigga sighed as she held his hand. She would miss him greatly, already her heart lurched in sadness to see his son going away, but it's for his own good. He would know of this soon.

"Good luck, brother." Thor grinned. "I'll see you again soon! When you come back, you'll see a worthy warrior to be a king of Asgard." He laughed and Loki couldn't help but feel a bit bitter. Here he was, being send away as if he was a dirt that they needed to hide.

'Don't laugh that way, Crown Prince, you who takes so easily in your hands everything I have tried to have, everything I have ever wanted. Please stop smiling that way. So that I can freely hate you…' Loki thought.

"My son,"

Loki looked to his mother and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"From now on, live the life you wanted to live. Eat the things you want to eat, read the things you want to read, live your life for yourself and not for someone else's… that's all I want." She smiled. "It will be my greatest happiness to see you happy."

"Mother-" Loki whispered as she hugged her. "I promise."

After they said their goodbyes, Frigga watched with sadness as she watched her son walked away to start the beginning of his journey.

**_Soon, time passed on,_ **

**_… and then, the door of a new adventure…_ **

**_… opened._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written in my whole life, so I hope you like it. I wrote an OC Adun is an OC but she's more of a mentor and not a romantic potential okay? Freyr is the king of Alfheim according to Norse Myth. I did not know who the ruler of Vanaheim was so I created an OC. Every mention of Norse in this story is based on the Myth.
> 
> I might change the events of Thor and Avengers, but I'm still thinking about it. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and don't forget to give a review! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Past Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do not own Thor or Harry Potter
> 
> This is unbeta-ed. English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it.

Loki didn't know if he was having a nightmare or having the most wonderful dream. In his vision, he sees someone, someone who he knew was familiar and yet, he couldn't remember. A child whom Loki couldn't see. Someone who looked younger than he was and yet, when that person turned his face around towards him, he saw the depth of the pain and suffering through those eyes. The eyes that suddenly shined brightly as if that person was very glad to see him. Loki wanted to reach out and reach towards that gently smile, but he couldn't. He felt his heart was at joy to see this person, but at the same time he felt that overwhelming ache in his chest knowing that he cannot touch that person.

"Who are you?" He asked, wondering if he said it out loud.

The person just smiled sadly and tried to reach out towards him, but in the end the bright light came and suddenly that person was gone.

and Loki woke up.

"Are you alright, My prince?" Adunn asked as she looked at the young prince carefully. He fell asleep during the journey and Adunn felt the pain and sadness that was radiating over the prince of Jotunheim. It was truly tragic to see someone so innocent suffer so.

"Aye, I apologize." He whispered as he shook his head as he tried to remove the remnants of his dream from his mind. "It's nothing."

"I understand, Loki." Adunn nodded in acceptance. She turned to the windows and said, "It's good to see that you are awaken for we are already here." She said as Loki's eyes widen at the sight. He had heard stories how Vanaheim was a beautiful world, but he never thought it was this beautiful. Not that Asgard wasn't beautiful, but for Loki it looked too extravagant. It was as if Asgard was showing off all of it's wonders and glories. Vanaheim on the other hand was simple. It was as if the sky, the earth and the waters have joined together in harmony to create such a world of wonder.

"It's beautiful, My Queen." He whispered. "Truly wonderful."

"I'm glad you liked it." She smiled as she and Loki stepped out of the carriage. Loki watched in mild amusement as the people of Vanaheim surrounded them and greeted their Queen with earnest concern.

"Come, Loki." Adunn said after a few moments of pleasantries. "I will show you to your room." She said as they walked through a long corridor and when they got to the end, there was a door that looked like it was made out of ice.

"Who owned this room?" Loki asked in interest as he touched the intricate designs of the room. They opened it and Loki couldn't help but somehow feel nostalgic in this room, even though he didn't know why.

"During great times of war in the past, we gave solace to the young princes of other realms." Adunn replied. 'much like you my prince.' She thought. "One young child, A jotun in fact used to stay in this place." She stared at the window outside. "At the end of the hall, in this last room. A child stayed here away from everyone else." She whispered.

"that person must truly loved this place." Loki said as he sat on the bed. "It looked like this place is truly cared for."

"Aye," Adunn laughed. "The child found solace in this place during dark times, and we were glad to be able to give it to him." She shook her head and said "I must go now, please rest for a while Loki and we shall start the lessons first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you Queen Adunn." Loki bowed before sitting back on the bed after the Queen left. He looked around and sighed. This was his new life now. A life without his brother, without his mother…without Odin. To be honest he didn't know what to feel about that one. He knew he would miss Asgard but at the same time, he felt as if he never felt as if he belong in that world. He groaned and stood up, deciding to look more around the room, hoping to find a book somewhere. He walked around until he found a book that had the same intricate designs as the door, though it looked as if no one had read the book for a long time. Deciding that reading the book was better than nothing, Loki took the book out of the shelves and started to read.

_In this small narrow room, where no one ever visited was my lonely world. A war had broke out and my father and mother had no choice but to remove me from my own realm to live in another safer realm. I knew my parents loved me, but at the same time, I feel lonely. I am unlike the others, I, who had blue skin and red eyes, have nothing in common with them. So here I am, in this lonely room in my own lonely world. Jotuns are used to cold, and yet I feel a different type of cold. I've grown used to this cold. I'm a lonely creature having an empty dream of happiness in this world of absolute solitude._

Loki blinked as he read the passage. It seemed that this was not a book, but rather a journal of the child who used to live in this hallowed room. Loki felt intrigued that he kept on reading.

_I sometimes see the others playing together and I thought to myself "It looks fun." Sometimes, I have dreams of being there with them, those dreams almost make feel sadness whenever I wake them. I don't like those dreams. Then one day in the window besides my bed appeared a young boy leaning on the edge of my window. He had a large grin on his face, and I couldn't help but feel curious. He looked like he was one of those Asgardians. One of the princes that came in fact. I might not go out of this room a lot, but I've heard the rumors. The great Asgardians who came to Vanaheim in search for safety in the war as the King of Asgard fought with the enemies. I was intrigued by him, but I kept my distance. With a grin, he introduced himself as the Soldier and he laughed. I never knew laughter could look so kind._

_The wheel of my fate began to turn, and my days began to change. No longer I felt lonely, No longer have I felt solitude._

_"Is it okay for me to call you my "friend", my very first friend?"_

_As I hesitantly placed my palm against yours, I could sense the magic surrounding us set in motion._

_"Say my name?"_

_From that hand I was touching, I heard your voice. It was so warm that my tears to spill._

_Can I really just keep holding your hand?_

_In this lonely world, by myself, I had waited so long for your tender hand from the other side._

_I met another Asgardian today, we fought._

_He called me a monster, is that what you think about me?_

_I didn't like him, he's so different from you._

_You don't think like that about me right?_

_"I must leave now..." that was what you told me._

_"Don't leave!" I begged you so many times, and yet you didn't listen to me._

_I must bid you goodbye. Oh, how I hate those words…_

_Don't say goodbye...Don't leave me…_

_"I'm doing this to make your wishes come true."_

_I suddenly didn't want that wish anymore…_

_That was when that person told me that our completely opposite fates will never permit us to be together. I who was born of ice, and he who was born from the sun. The world is truly cruel._

After Loki read the passages on the diary, he felt sadness crept through him and at the same time he felt slight guilt of reading another person's private journal. He closed the book and stood up. Even through his guilt, he was still curious about the people in the journal and he wanted to know more about them.

With determination, Loki looked at the window and saw the endless stars that looked so vast in the night sky. Tomorrow, he would look for Adunn.

He knew that somehow the answers that he seeks will come from her.

When he was called for dinner, Loki came inside the room as he held the journal carefully in his hands. He sat down and looked at Adunn straight in the eyes.

"You look like you need to ask me something, young prince." Adunn said in slight amusement at the prince's determined expression. "Please, feel free to express your thoughts."

"I was looking around the room and I came across this journal." He replied as he placed the book in front of Adunn. He could see the surprised look on her face. "and I was quite curious about it." He paused for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"I- didn't mean to dwell on this person's journal, but I was truly curious. This person – this Jotun prince… he said that he became friends with one of the Asgardian prince who came for solace here and if I may ask, do you know who these people are?"

"Aye, my prince." Adunn spoke solemnly. "I knew them very well." She sipped her wine and started to speak in a soft tone. "When I was but a young girl, A Jotun prince came to our home due to the wars, and that child's name was Laufey."

Loki's eyes widen in shock. "Laufey? The ice giant who my father defeated during the war?"

"Aye," she confirmed. "I don't know what…Odin told you, but Laufey was a good child, a good person. In fact, Odin knew him ever since they were children." She shook her head.

"So, those children who were here… they were father? how about the other child?" Loki asked.

"It was Odin's older brother, Balder." Adunn replied.

"The lost prince…" Loki whispered.

"Aye, he died during the war." Adunn said sadly. "He was supposed to be the king of Asgard and the nine realms, but due to his death, his younger brother Odin got the crown."

'It must have been father who had been cruel to Laufey' Loki thought. 'It makes me wonder, if Balder never died, would the war between Jotunheim never happen?' He thought to himself as he ate.

"Come my prince," Adunn said after they finished eating. "I have something that I must show you." She said as she stood gracefully and walked along the hallway. Loki followed and stared at the portraits along the walls.

Adunn stood at the end of the hallway and Loki almost gasped in shock at the picture. There in front of him was the young Jotun Laufey smiling sweetly with the young prince Balder at his side. They looked happy among the flowers.

"It was made by my mother when she saw them among the garden." She said solemnly. "During those times were the happiest of times I have seen them both. Alas, the war and tragedy happened, all those happiness was forever lost." She whispered.

"What happened to Laufey?" He asked, feeling an ache in his heart as he stared at the picture. An ache he didn't knew why he had. "When prince Balder went to war?"

"He went and isolated himself from the world." Adunn replied sadly, "He stayed there until the war ended and came back to Jotunheim. He would stay by the window, waiting for the prince to come back." She shook her head.

"That's all in the past now though…" She smiled sadly, "I must bid you goodnight now, My prince." She patted his head and smiled. "and don't forget, don't be late for your lessons tomorrow morn." Loki nodded and also said his goodnight before going back to his room.

He sat by the window and opened the journal and read the last contents of it.

* * *

_The soldier granted all of my wishes._

_The long long war has come to an end._

_And in this quiet room, I saw people cheering in laughter._

_In the past I once had a dream,_

_in which I remembered that I used to be a prince in a beautiful castle made of ice._

_I still remember that nostalgic dream vividly._

_And now even that has become reality._

_All the wishes I had in my dream have been granted,_

_but there is something I still want more wishes, which only you are capable of granting._

_"Please never let go of my hand...?"_

_I wish to you_

_that we would always be together like this,_

_so please come to me right now._

_I'm so lonely that I cannot sleep. Won't you tenderly say my name?_

_I will always be waiting for you.._

* * *

He closed the book and sighed and placed the book on his bedside table. He wondered if prince Balder knew what the King felt about him.

He closed his eyes and slept. In his dreams, he saw that same flower garden with people he didn't knew but felt like he should.

For the first time in weeks, he felt at home.

* * *

In another kingdom, the lone king of Asgard stood by the window as he stared at night sky.

_"Odin," Balder smiled as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I have something to give you before I leave." He said with a bright grin._

_"What is it?" He asked._

_Balder took something out of his pocket and shoved a letter on Odin's hands. "I'll entrust this letter to you, understood? It's a very important letter okay? It's a proof that I have lived…"_

_"And to whom should I give this proof?" Odin asked as he stared at his brother._

_"Give it to the prince." He grinned._

_Sudennly, Odin felt a rush of anger. Jealousy clouded his mind._

_"Of course, brother. I will give it to him immidiately." He smiled brightly, hiding the sneer underneath his façade._

_"Thank you brother, you are a great one." He patted his brother on the head and grinned. "Well, until then brother." He said as he sat on his horse, ready for journey towards his battle and soon to be death._

_"Goodbye brother." He said as he watched Balder's form leaving his sight. He stared at the letter and opened it._

_After a few minutes of reading, he walked towards a torch of flames and burned the letter of love his brother wrote and walked away._

_Young Odin knew that the prince should have been his and never his brother. The throne should have been his. He doesn't know if Balder would die in battle, but all he knew that he would steal this last chance his brother could speak to the prince of Jotunheim._

_"He is mine, and mine alone."_

* * *

_At the end of the war, a soldier came and gave Odin another letter. This one was different though, this one had blood splattered on it. He knew it was the last letter from his brother and once again after reading it, he threw it away on the river, never to be read by another soul again._

* * *

Odin Allfather, King of the nine realms could still remember the contents of the letter his brother wrote for Laufey, but never had he told any soul of its contents.

"Laufey never did belong to me." He whispered. "No matter what, his heart never did became mine."

He looked up at the night sky and sneered. "But, he never did became yours too brother."

"He hated me with passion, but as long as he looked at me it doesn't matter what emotion he was feeling as long as he was looking at me alone." He laughed loudly. "Oh Laufey, even in death how you still torment me so…" He whispered as he walked away from the balcony and back into his room.

"My sweet Laufey."

* * *

**To my dear haughty little prince,**

**Forgive me for this letter.**

**I know that I can't go home no matter how many years may pass.**

**You're not crying are you? I'm worried.**

**Remember when I told you that day that I was leaving for this war and you congratulated me with those cheeky smile of yours? In that moment I thought, Home and social status are things of secondary importance.**

**Can I be honest with you?**

**The moment I saw you, I fell in love for the first time.**

**And as I write this letter in the sunset, I think of you.**

**I miss your smile...**

* * *

**To my dear haughty love,**

**I think of you today too. I imagined myself that I am among the flower garden back in that place. And while viewing this scenery, I saw you frowing. Will you please smile?**

**I know that this is the end, there will be only one way for me on this path that I walked on.**

**Ah, I hate honor, when I'm with you it never mattered.**

**In the blue sky, i think of you.**

**Today, I feel as if the sky is sorrowful. Isn't that funny?**

**I want to kiss you...**

**I miss you...**

**So long, and till the end I will always think of you my first love.**

**I miss you...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: An update! Are you surprise? So am I. But yeah I do apologize for the long wait, I had some busy months, but don't worry I'm back to normal now so yay! Anyway, for those who are waiting for Harry don't worry! I'll try to make him appear on the next chapter! Until then, see you on the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do not own Thor or Harry Potter
> 
> This is unbeta-ed. English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The truth**

* * *

'Why is it dark and cold in here?'

That was the first thought that went through the young man's mind as he opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was or how did he got into this desolated place. He blinked and looked around, hoping to find some clues on how he got here. What he saw was that he was inside a large cave. A cave that was large and dark that it sent shivers on the his spine. The atmosphere had kind of reminded him of another cave, one that he couldn't remember very well. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He couldn't remember anything. who he was, or where he was from.

He felt lonely.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he stood up from the ground that he was lying on. He looked down and saw he was wearing nothing but a long sleeved white shirt with slashed black pants and what looked like gold rune bracelets on both of his hands and rune anklets for his feet.

'Is this magic?'

He thought to himself as he felt an energy restricting something inside his body.

"Why can't I get it off?" He shouted in frustration as he tried to removed the cursed objects on his body. It felt wrong, it felt like it was draining something inside him.

"You cannot remove the object, Master" A dark loomed figure suddenly appeared before him.

Harry tripped on his foot in shock. Who was this person? "W-Who are you?"

"Don't be afraid, my beloved master for I am death." He replied.

"Are- Are you here to take me away?" He asked, wondering if this conversation was going to be his last.

"No, but rather I'm here to protect you from the harm that will befall on you." He said softly.

"Then can you at least remove this?" the young man asked as he showed him his chains.

"I cannot," Death shook his head. "But, I can somewhat lessen the pain that you're feeling." He said as he tapped the bracelet and the anklet on the young man's body.

"Thank you," The young man smiled. "Do you know who I am and how I got here?" He asked.

"You're are my master, the owner of the three hallows. Your name is Harry James Potter." Death replied. "and I'm here to help you with the task that was forcefully given to you."

"Task? What task?" He asked.

"A task that would lead you to your death, like the others before you went through." Death said grimly. "Many years ago, a ritual was made where a sacrifice of a soul would perish in order to prevent the destruction of Ragnarok. You have been chosen to stop the end of all things, but it came at a price too great."

"Price?" Harry asked. "What do I have to do to get out of here? I didn't want to be chosen?"

"No one ever is?" Death replied. "Slowly, the items that you're wearing will drain you of your life essence. It will make you weak, but in exchange the flowers will bloom and trees would grow. Life would grow within the realms and Ragnarok would not happen."

"Why am I the sacrifice?" Harry asked, not knowing what else to say. "Why am I the one here? Why couldn't it be someone else?!"

"Oh, Master." Death answered sadly. His master's fate was too tragic. "It's written in your fate. For now, you must bear the weight of this sacrifice in order to protect your people you hold dear." he paused. "But, destiny could be rewritten."

"How?" Harry asked.

Before Death could answer, there was a sudden rumbling on the ground and without answering death has suddenly disappeared.

"Death!" Harry shouted, afraid of what was happening as the grounds shook violently before him.

As he fell on the ground, the bracelet he was wearing suddenly began to glow brightly and Harry felt it was draining something inside him. Was this his sacrifice? His life? and for what? Death had mentioned that he was protecting people that he held dear. But, how can you protect something you cannot remember? How can you protect when you don't even know what you're protecting them against.

As he felt himself going weak, he laid his head on the ground as he stared at the ceiling and started to hum. It was a somewhat a familiar tune. A tune he didn't know where he heard it from, but it made him feel a bit safe... a bit warm.

And as he closed his eyes and started to dream, Harry could see a dark figure behind his eyelids.

"Harry..." the figure said.

'Is that my name?' He thought.

He could hear laughter. It was a sound that made Harry smile. Was this a person that he was protecting?

'To protect this person, I guess it would all be worth it...' He thought to himself. In his dreams, he could see this dark figure, smiling and Harry wanted to reach towards him and yet, he knew that he couldn't touch this person. He couldn't feel his warm hands and all he could do is look at this person's bright smile. A smile that he wanted to protect.

'Before everything ends, I want to see you...' Harry thought as he watched the figure. Someone he knew but could not remember.

Someone important.

* * *

Loki opened his eyes and blinked. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was that dream again. A dream that he had every night for many years.

He sighed as he remembered his dream. It was that person again. That smiling person whose smile was as bright as the sun. Though Loki couldn't remember him. He knew in his heart that he had to find this person. With every book he read about dreams, he still couldn't identify the reason why he was dreaming of that person.

A person whose smiled had burned into his mind.

He gave a long sigh before getting out of bed and preparing himself for his departure. He was going back home after many years. He wondered if it would be a joyful reunion? For some reason, Loki had doubted it. He wasn't Thor. He was no golden son.

If he were to be honest, being in this place was the best thing that had happened in Loki's life. He wasn't the shadow in Thor's greatness, nor did he listen to his father's cruel mocking towards his craft.

He didn't want to leave, but with his brother's pending coronation he had no choice but to go there. His mother insisted that he be there.

When his bags are all packed, he ordered the servants to take it to the carriage while he went straight to the throne room where he would bid goodbye to the Queen.

When he got there, he was surprised by the lack of guards around the room and at the center, the Queen was standing there with a grim expression on her face. Beside her was his mother, Frigga wearing the same expression as the Queen.

"Mother?" Loki asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Did you came here to escort me back home?"

"My beloved son," Frigga whispered softly. Loki thought that she looked like she might cry and he started to worry.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked once more.

"We need to speak to you about something important. Something where no ear can hear nor eyes that can see." Queen Adunn replied. "T'is time that we speak to you of the truth that has been lost many years ago."

"What truth do you speak of?" He asked, feeling angry about being lied at. A lie he didn't knew even existed.

"My son," Frigga said as she held his hands over hers. Tears had started to run on her beautiful face and yet, that look on her face were asking for forgiveness. To what she asks for forgiveness for, Loki didn't know and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

"Did you know that there was a time when your father wasn't the harsh man that you knew today?" Frigga asked and Loki shook his head. "Yes," she continued on. "There was a time when Odin was nothing more than a lad that also knew how to fall in love." She whispered. "It was innocent, such an innocent love at first sight."

"Is this about your love story with father and how Thor and I were born? Because I'm not sure I wanted to know the details of that one." Loki half-joked.

Frigga just shook her head, "Nay, during this time he fell in love with someone else." She replied with a bitter smile on her face.

"But, Odin couldn't have that person because that person was in love with someone else." She said softly as she caressed the back of his hand. "He was so angry and hurt... because he knew he could never match to that person his love had fallen into... and so he plotted against his rival and because of that his rival died during another war."

"Your father was obsessed, my son. Though his rival was dead, the one he fell for still wouldn't love him the way he wanted. Until that person didn't even bothered to look at him anymore..." She whispered. "and his obsession grew, until it can no longer be contained. Your father thought that if he couldn't have that person, then no one would and so he claimed war over another kingdom and killed his longtime obsession-"

"Laufey." Loki finished as Frigga blinked and nodded. Slowly, the pieces suddenly started to unravel in Loki's mind. The diary of Laufey, about his first love. His father's growing jealousy over their love.

"Why- Why are you telling me this?" He asked in panic. He still didn't understand.

"You see Loki, We're all born innocent. Some of us becomes evil and the evil can turn the innocent into a monster." Adunn replied. "King Laufey was innocent in everything, he never waged war against the other realms. It was Odin who made it all up and in the end he succeed." She whispered harshly. "He took Jotunheim's greatest treasure."

"You mean the casket of ancient winters." Loki replied.

"Nay," Frigga shook her head. "This treasure was priceless, a treasure Laufey and his husband loved dearly that they gave up their life for them." She looked at Loki and smiled softly.

"You."

No. It cannot be true.

"Me? I'm the treasure that you speak of?" He suddenly laughed harshly. It all makes sense. Why his father- No, Odin had favored Thor more than him. Why he was cruel towards him. Why he never felt at home with the Asgardians. Oh, how they treated him so harshly.

"Did you ever love me?" He asked his mother straight in the eye. "Why are you telling me this now? That I'm just another stolen relic of Odin?" He asked.

"NO!" Frigga shouted as she lay her hands on his son's face. "I RAISED YOU LOKI, I'M YOUR MOTHER WHETHER I BORE YOU OR NOT AND NOTHING WILL EVER CHANGED THAT!" She shouted fiercely. "My love for you is and always will be true from the moment I saw you."

Loki's face crumpled at the sight of his mother. "Mother-" he whispered as he hugged her with all his might.

"I'm sorry, my son." Frigga whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you enough, I'm so sorry..." She cried. Loki shook his head. As long as she was by his side it was enough. Her love for him was enough. It doesn't matter anymore.

"What happens now?" He asked after a few moments with his mother.

"Do you remember the dreams that you were having for quite a while now?" Queen Adunn asked.

"Yes, but why does it matter?" He asked.

"You see Loki, when Laufey brought you to this world, you were not the only one. There was another." She said. "Your brother."

"Brother?" Loki replied in shock. Does this mean- "Is he my brother? That boy from my dreams? IS HE?"

"Aye, you two had a connection that Odin removed when you were young." Frigga replied sadly. She couldn't protect her son then, but she would protect him now.

"What happened to him?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"Odin had taken him to Yggdrasil as a sacrifice to prevent Ragnarok." Adunn replied gravely. "He is still alive, but I'm afraid that he is slowly losing it..."

His brother was dying, and he wasn't there to prevent it. Loki felt an ache in his chest, that same hollowed feeling that he got whenever he think of the child in his dreams. The one who didn't grew up with him. The one who stayed the same even as he grew older. They may be twins, but he looked older now than his brother.

"How can I save him?" He asked. He would not stand here any longer. He would not remain ignorant of the world around him. He would save his brother and hide him from Odin and Heimdall even if he would have to go to the furthest realm in the galaxy. He would sacrifice his everything.

"Are you ready to face the consequences?" Queen Adunn asked. "To lie to those you love, to sacrifice everything that you are in order to save this person?" She asked.

"I am." Loki replied with conviction. It doesn't matter anymore, consequences be damned. He would save his brother and they would be together once more.

"Well then," Adunn said with a clap of her hands.

"Are you ready to die?"

* * *

**When I close my eyes I can see you right there…**   
**… but as soon as I reach my hand for you I can't reach you**

**Wait for me…**   
**I will definitely rescue you**

* * *

**Author's note: Aaand I'm done! Phew! finally getting on with the story plot! Next chapter would be about the Thor movie and maybe I'll show a sneak peek on what's happening back at Hogwarts and the Wizarding World so stay tune!**

**For those who asked here's how the timeline goes and I warn you! It's all wibbly wobbly timey wimey!**

**Okay, in this story The time in Asgard is faster than those on Midgard. So, when Harry was in his 7th year Loki already looked at least ten years older than him and when Harry is in Yggdrasil where time does not exist, Harry also didn't aged so he is stuck in his 7th year look while Loki grew up to be that man we all love today. Back in Midgard, however Ron, Hermione and the others are only at least 4 years older than Harry. So basically, the time Harry had been missing in Earth is 4 years but on the other realms, Loki had been missing Harry for many years. Hoped that explains it! Once again till next time!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Aaand I'm done! Phew! finally getting on with the story plot! Next chapter would be about the Thor movie and maybe I'll show a sneak peek on what's happening back at Hogwarts and the Wizarding World so stay tune!
> 
> For those who asked here's how the timeline goes and I warn you! It's all wibbly wobbly timey wimey!
> 
> Okay, in this story The time in Asgard is faster than those on Midgard. So, when Harry was in his 7th year Loki already looked at least ten years older than him and when Harry is in Yggdrasil where time does not exist, Harry also didn't aged so he is stuck in his 7th year look while Loki grew up to be that man we all love today. Back in Midgard, however Ron, Hermione and the others are only at least 4 years older than Harry. So basically, the time Harry had been missing in Earth is 4 years but on the other realms, Loki had been missing Harry for many years. Hoped that explains it! Once again till next time!


	9. Farewells and New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do not own Thor or Harry Potter
> 
> This is unbeta-ed. English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it.

_"NO!" Thor shouted in horror as he looked at his brother who was hanging onto their father's Gungir on the other end. He saw his brother looked up to his father, as if he was searching something and then Loki stared at him. He didn't understand, Loki was once again staring at him with those eyes. that same expression and he didn't understand why his brother was always making that expression in front of him. An expression he didn't know. With a small smile on his face Loki suddenly removed his hand from the weapon letting himself fall down on the abyss of the rushing torrent of Bifrost energy and disappearing out of sight._

_As he was pulled up by his father, Thor just stared in shock at his brother's disappearance._

_Loki was gone._

* * *

**A FEW DAYS BACK:**

Thor was frustrated - no he was more than frustrated, he was furious. How dare they! Those cursed Jotuns destroying his day of honor. A day where he was supposed to be crowned king.

He was supposed to be a king.

In his anger, Thor flipped the table, spilling all the banquet that was supposed to be served earlier. He breathed heavily as he stared at his empty surroundings. This was supposed to be his day of glory, why did everything have to happen today?

From across the room, he saw his brother looking at him strangely. He didn't knew what that looked meant though.

It didn't matter though, because in his mind he knew that he would make those who ruined his day of glory suffer.

* * *

After convincing his brother and the Warrior's three and Sif to go to Jotunheim, Thor felt his blood rise as he watched those blue skinned monsters rise and talked to them as if they were the one who was trash. No, he wouldn't let them insult him and his kingdom.

With a mighty swing of his hammer, Thor and his friends went and battled the monsters of Jotunheim. He didn't care how many he killed, if he was king he would kill all of those monsters to save the realm the trouble.

He felt exhilaration as he fought with his comrades, but all of those ended immediately when his father came to Jotunheim and stopped them.

and now here he was stuck in another realm without no way of knowing on how to get back.

What lesson does his father want him to learn, and why did he had to send him away?

Didn't he done everything for the glory of his kingdom? Why couldn't his father see that?

* * *

"So, you're father- who is the king banished you from this place because of what you did?" Jane asked as they are having dinner together.

"Aye, He did it to punish me for being a man who wanted justice for what happened to him." Thor replied.

"Your friend Sif was right." Jane said as she took a sip of her water. "You were being ridiculous."

"She has no idea what she is talking about." Thor answered indignantly. "She's a woman, she doesn't know the honor of a man."

Jane glared at him and suddenly punched him in the arm. "Wow, for a prince you can be such a dick."

"I beg your pardon?" Thor asked with a raised eyebrow. The punch didn't hurt him, but the glare of Jane made him thought that he might have said something insulting.

"Just because you were born male, doesn't automatically make you a man." Jane answered as she rubbed her knuckles. Trying to hurt a God was a big mistake. "Becoming stronger from losing, yielding even though it is unfair, running away even though it's shameful, overcoming self confidence over time, that's how one becomes a real man."

Thor contemplated her answer. It was a logical answer. "I apologize if I offended you, it was not my intention." He replied sincerely.

"Doesn't matter." Jane grinned. Happy at his sincerity. "As long as you learn from your mistakes and never do it again." She flicked Thor's forehead and laughed. "You big Dog."

"Dog?" Thor asked, confused. He was a prince, how can he be compared to such animal?

"Yeah, you look like a dog sometimes with that puppy look of yours." Jane answered seriously, "It's going to be a big trouble someday."

Thor just shook his head. Lady Jane surely was weird sometimes. "The thing you said earlier... about becoming stronger from losing and all of that..." He paused, "My brother, Loki is just like that. He wasn't the strongest of the warriors back in Asgard,but he was clever. He learns from his mistake and make sure that it was the best for everyone." He said it with so much love and adoration that Jane knew that Thor loves his brother very much.

"He was the stronger out of the two of us..." Thor continued on, "I wasn't a great brother and role model for him." He said somberly.

"Hey," Jane said as she placed a hand on Thor's and she looked at him in the eye and said "I'm sure he understands. He sounds like a good brother, so surely he will understand." She smiled positively.

In that moment Thor knew, he had fallen for this mortal girl.

"Oh, stop with the cheesiness. God," Darcy, who was there the whole time rolled her eyes at them.

and the moment was over.

* * *

Thor sighed as he looked at the sky. If he were to be honest to himself, he was enjoying his life here in Midgard. He suffered the first time he got here, but he also had a lot of wondrous memories to make up for that. He fell in love with the intelligent Lady Jane Foster who helped him get back to his feet. He knew now, what his father was talking about. He learned humility during his time here and at the same time, he learned how to be simple, modest and most importantly he became just Thor. Not the prince who's responsibility of the realm was on his tired shoulders. No, he was just Thor.

He looked at the stars and felt guilty, here he was enjoying his time here. What about the people he had left on Asgard how were they fairing? He hoped that they were fairing well.

* * *

His father was dead?

How is that possible? The great Odin All-Father couldn't be dead. He just can't... it wasn't possible.

"What?"

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear." The implications of Loki's words dawn on Thor - he's responsible for his father's fate. Loki draws close to him, looks in his eyes, consolingly.

"You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen..." Loki continued. "The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

"Can I come home?" Thor croaked. He wanted to see his father, his mother...his family.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile."

"But couldn't we find a way to-"

"Mother has forbidden your return." Loki replied immediately, stopping what he was saying. Thor nodded and lowered his head, feeling utterly defeated.

"This is- This goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry." Loki said as he looked at Thor. There it was again, that look on Loki's face that Thor has been noticing ever since his brother came back from his studies.

"No, I'm sorry. Loki... thank you for coming here." Thor answered and tried to smile, but all he could express was a grimace.

Before Loki left, he looked at his brother once again . "Thor- I really am sorry." He paused as he looked at Thor with that expression. "I- don't worry, It'll get better soon. I promise." Loki smiled. Thor didn't know what his brother was thinking, but he knew he was sincere and yet Thor felt bothered. Why does his brother kept making that face?

"Goodbye, brother."

"Goodbye, Thor."

Why did it sounded so final?

* * *

**Present time:**

Now here he was, staring at the void. Looking as if his brother would suddenly appear and admonish him for staring at nothing. He could here him now shouting at him and calling him oaf.

Why did Loki did what he did?

He didn't understand his brother, the brother whom he loved and tried to protect.

He was too late. He wanted redemption from his brother, but it never happened. He was gone, and Thor was alive to live through that guilt.

"I'm sorry brother...I'm so sorry." Thor cried through the void.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

**Unknown Place in Jotunheim:**

Loki looked sadly as he saw his brother's crying form. He never meant to break his brother's heart. Hearing him cry out for him ached Loki's heart in return. He wanted to apologize for the things that he did to his brother.

He would lose the other to gain another.

How cruel.

"Prince Loki," A Jotun soldier voice rang through the room as it breaks Loki's thoughts of bitterness. "Queen Adunn and the king is asking you to go to the throne room."

"I'll be there, thank you." Loki replied as the soldier bowed his head and left the room. With one last look at his brother's form, Loki left the room to see the people who he elaborated with the plan.

"Farewell, my beloved oaf."

* * *

"My dear brother," King Helblindi said in affection as he saw his little brother come towards him. After many years of searching, he still couldn't believe that his brother whom they have lost many years ago was finally upon them. He knew that Byleistr and himself felt guilty on knowing that they hadn't protected their parents when the war came between Asgard and Jotunheim, but they could do nothing about it. Especially since they were sent by their parents to another realm to protect them for they were nothing but runts during those times, yet that didn't stop the guilt, regret and ache over the loss of their parents. To find out that their younger brother was missing and possibly dead broke his brother Byleistr. He became cold-hearted especially towards others and only shared what was left of his heart to his king.

Now, here he they are with one of their younger brother back into their realm once again. To think that he lived as a prince of Asgard, stolen by the Allfather to be used as a weapon... it made him felt so much anger towards the Allfather and towards Asgard. But, he knew they would have to think wisely, especially since the other was not yet with them.

"Brothers." Loki replied with a slight smile as he nodded towards him and Byleistr. Byleistr just grinned and ruffled his little brother's head. It was nice to see him smile again, it had been too long since he could remember the warmth of this place. The death of his parents death and the lost of the two princes had been the start of the dark ages here in Jotunheim, but now it was time to rise again and flourish as the kingdom that they were meant to be.

"Where have you been, brother? I was looking all over for you." Byleistr asked. Helblindi noticed that his brother had followed wherever Loki would go. It would seem that his brother was afraid that someone would take Loki away from them. He understood his brother's protective attitude towards their newly returned prince.

"I apologize, I needed..." He paused as he bit his lip as if he was stopping himself from crying out. "I needed to say goodbye."

"It's fine, brother. We understand your sadness." Helblindi replied. If he were to be honest to himself, he felt jealous at the prince and future king of Asgard. He was lucky to have Loki's affection. To experience becoming an older brother towards Loki, to see him during his childhood and to watch him grow up. It was something their family never experience.

Will never experience.

He walked towards his brother and knelt down. He placed his large hands between his brother. "Sometimes there are people that intend to hurt you, but there are also people who get hurt because you are hurt." He smiled sadly. "So, if you're hurt, please know that you are not alone. We are here..." He glanced at Byleistr who nodded eagerly. "We're here for you... will cheer for your triumphs and comfort you in your sadness... So, brother...my dear brother." Heilblindi raised his hand on Loki's cheek and smile. "Don't ever think you're alone in this."

Loki felt a lump in his throat and nodded. Suddenly, he was engulfed in an embrace and he couldn't take it anymore. All the hurt, all the frustrations about everything suddenly came bursting down on him and he cried.

In that moment even if they were incomplete, for just one small short moment, they were a family.

* * *

"So, our plan had work so far and the All father still has no idea on what is happening." Queen Adunn said as he sat with Jotunheim's royal family.

"Yes, The All father still has no idea that the Jotuns that were killed during Thor's coronation and during our attack here was merely an illusion." Loki answered. "But, he would not be fooled for long. We must act now so that we would be able to continue with our plan."

"Is there a reason why Loki must fake his own death?" Byleister asked.

"Loki had to die so that the Allfather and his eye wouldn't come looking for him." The King answered. "We must do this wisely in order to save our dear brother from being the sacrifice of the realm." He said gravely.

"What will be the next step then?" Byleister asked once more.

"We need to find people who can help us." Queen Adunn. "We cannot do this alone. We need others to help us in our quest."

"Do you think they can be trusted?" Byleister asked, feeling bothered. He didn't like trusting others who weren't his people or his family.

"We have no choice, brother..." Loki replied as he placed a hand on his brother in order to comfort him. "Sometimes, we have to learn how to place our faith and trust in others. Not all people are good while not all people are bad."

"Loki is right." King Heilblindi said as he placed his hand on his chin. "We don't have a lot of time left, we would need a lot of people to help us achieve our goal."

"Where could we find them?"

"A place where the Allfather has no control over...Midgard." Loki answered.

"Why there of all places?" Heilblindi asked.

"Because, our brother... he was raised there." Loki answered softly. "Did you know his name is Harry?" Loki chuckled. "Such an absurd name. Harry James Potter. That was what he was called in Midgard. Don't you think it's a rather normal name for someone so special?" His face suddenly turned somber. "He was hurt a lot you know? Especially when he was nothing but a child." He clenched his fists in anger. "I couldn't even protect him...but, you know even when he was sad...there were people who cheered him up. People who loved him." Loki said with a small smile. "Those people loved him for who he was and not by who he was famous for... I, who couldn't protect my own brother ... without knowing was protected by strangers. I think those people would be able to help us don't you think?"

There were silence for a moment before the king has spoken once more. "Aye, I think they will be able to help us."

"I'm glad you agree." Loki nodded. "Well, I suppose I should go and meet them." He stood up.

"Loki,"

Loki looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank them for us..." Helblindi said softly. "They might not know this, but if they loved our brother, then they should have our thanks for loving our Harry."

Loki just smiled and nodded. "Of course." He said before leaving the throne room.

When Loki left, The king looked at the Queen and asked,

"What will I do to stop the Allfather from hurting my brothers once again?"

* * *

When Loki was all packed and ready to go, he was suddenly surprised when the door bursts open and a tall male with dark long hair that was braided came through his room with his cloak and rucksack with him.

"I'm ready to go brother."

"Byleistr?" Loki asked in surprise. "You're coming? and...you... you look human."

"Of course, you didn't you were the only one who had magic in this family right?" Byleistr raised an eyebrow. "and of course, I wouldn't leave you on this dangerous mission alone brother. I'm here to protect you and Harry."

"But-"

"It's fine. Trust me, more okay brother." His brother said with a small smile. Loki knew his brother rarely smiled, and to see him smiling he couldn't help but think his brother should smile more.

"Okay..." Loki nodded. 'It's fine.' Loki thought. 'It'll be fine Harry... we're here and we'll come for you...'

* * *

After their talk, they came to say goodbye to their brother the king and Queen Adunn. Loki knew that their quest would not be easy. He knew that he would have to make choices that would make him doubt everything around him. But, with one of his brother by his side Loki knew he wasn't alone anymore.

_'Someday, I'll be able to touch you and tell you the things that I wasn't able to tell and when that time comes...listen to me okay?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter is worth it! :) So, were finally on the road of searching for Harry! Yay! So anyway, for those who asked some questions: (Forgive me if this is a bit long) I also didn't enjoy writing the thor(movie) here but it had to be done~ a lot of pov's in here though. That I enjoy creating.
> 
> No, this is not moon embracing the sun and would not be similar to that story in anyway. I just liked that quote and decided at add it here.
> 
> and as for the pairing, I have decided to pair Loki with Luna. Idk why, I just like it. It would be subtle though. Harry on the other hand, I think I won't make any pairings for him. I have decided to make this fic as gen as possible and have a bit of romance here and there, but romance won't be the main plot. It'll be more about family and life in general. Anyhoo more angst, and fluff? to come so stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10: A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Avengers. They belong to Marvel and J.K Rowling
> 
> This is Unbetae'd - if you're interested on fixing this chapters mistake PM me. English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it.

"Wake up..."

Loki groaned as he shuffled deeper into his bed as he ignored the voice beside him.  _Blast you, Thor... I'm too tired for your nonsense. Wait, that's not Thor._ He suddenly sat up with a jolt. He almost forgot. He wasn't in Asgard anymore. Thor wasn't his brother any longer, and he left his home to search for his brother.

Loki rolled out of bed and saw his older brother, Byleistr smiled at him. He moved towards the window and saw the world below the tower they were currently residing at. Apparently, it was a place for travelers who needed rest.

"Good Afternoon." Byleistr said as Loki watched at the people passing by in a fast manner. It seemed here in Midgard, people have so many places to go since they like to walk in a fast pace. They came here at an early time and had decided to stay in a inn before going out to start their search.

"Good Afternoon to you too," Loki replied as a knock on the door was heard. After letting the servant come in with the food, Loki sat on the table with his brother and started to eat the food that was laid out for them.

"How did you knew where to go to the places here, brother?" Loki asked as he took a bite of his bread.

"Ah, I studied the world of Midgard as a young lad." Byleistr replied. "I was fascinated with their world and often came here in disguised so that Odin's eyes wouldn't be able to see me."

'That would explain his knowledge on knowing this world's currency and its working.' Loki thought.

"And when have you found about this hidden world that currently holds magic wielders like us?" Loki asked.

"It was actually the Queen who gave me the answer." He answered, "I believe she also mentioned that we would be able to find some allies there."

"That's a start at least." Loki said with a hum. According to the Queen, they had been sent on a place in Midgard called London in a country called England.

After eating their food, they both dressed in Midgardian clothing and moved out of the traveler's inn.

Crowded streets, loud blares that came from this metal contraptions left Loki wishing that they had just stayed inside. They kept on being jostled by the crowds and slamming into a lot of people.

After almost half an hour of walking, Loki spotted that they were in Charing Cross Road.

"We're here." Byleistr said as they stopped in front of a what seems to be a broken down old shop where it was nestled between a bookshop and another store.

"This is not what I expected it to look like." Loki mused. "Then again, if they wanted to be inconspicuous they are doing quite well."

"It's more than what it appears," Byleistr answered. "It's a fine showmanship of magic."

As they went inside the pub, it was very dark and shabby. It had a bar with a number of tables in the shadow of the corners where there were some people who were either smoking or drinking. It was quite a contrast to the inn that they stayed at this last few days. Loki wondered if it was intentional that they made the place like this so that the non magical wielders would be repulsed to go inside.

Loki glanced at the menu and crinkled his nose in disgust. It would seem most of their food has the word leaky on it.  _Not very appropriate, indeed. How could anyone not be repulsed in this place?_  He thought to himself.

Byleistr walked forward in the bard and smiled at the lady behind the bar who said, "Hello there, need something to drink?"

She was young, very different from the environment around her. Loki thought. He looked at Byleistr, knowing that they needed to go inside the Magic realm without making sure that no one knowing them.

"I need you to tell me how to get to the other side.." Byleistr said with a slight wave of his fingers and Loki watched in fascination as the girl's eyes became glazed.

"All you have to do to gain access, you must tap the bricks in the wall over there in an anti-clockwise manner." She replied as she pointed at the door in the corner. "From the trash can, three up and two across."

"Thanks," Byleistr said with a wink as they walked away from her. The girl blinked and looked around, wondering why she was staring into nothing.

Loki tapped his hands on the wall as it started to move on its own accord and formed into a large archway. The soft light streamed in front of him as the sight of assortment of restaurants and shops with brightly colored banners appeared before them.

Even though the night sky was a shades of purple and black, the town they had entered started to be flooded with light and even more people. Bright sparkling lights, loud music - Loki felt as if he was in a feast back in Asgard. Though the only difference was the people here looked so carefree and welcoming. They smiled at them before turning back to their own business.

As they walked through all the signs of unfamiliar colours and outlandish signs, there was something that caught Loki's attention.

**_SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD: MISSING OR HIDING?_ **

**_After the defeat of the Dark Lord, Harry Potter a.k.a Savior of the Wizarding World has been reported missing since the end of the war. Accounts have said that he has been missing..._ **

Loki didn't finished reading, but instead looked at the picture that was shown on the paper. It was his brother. Harry looked young and at the same time Loki could see the burden behind those eyes.

Harry. Loki thought as he gently laid his finger on his brother's moving face. Once again, he felt this guilt coiling through the pit of his stomach. If only he was strong enough to protected him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his older brother's melancholic expression.

"It wasn't your fault," Byleistr said. "You do know that right?"

Loki just shrugged and walked past his brother. He was still holding on to the first picture of Harry. His brother whom he have seen so many times in his dreams. To walk and breathe in the same place that his brother did, It felt as if somehow he was connecting to him.

Even though the night sky was a shades of purple and black, the town they had entered started to be flooded with light and even more people.

With a pang of sorrow, Loki and Byleistr headed towards the most lighted regions of the town searching for an inn. As much as Loki wanted to find Harry quickly, they were short on reliable information- they didn't have any concrete clues on Harry and they don't know anything about his history here, not even a usable currency. Knowing they don't have the currency would probably make them stand out in the crowd and it was something they couldn't afford to have.

If circumstances were different, if Harry was there with them to tour them to his place, then they wouldn't feel the need to hide, Harry would be there to guide them.

_I guess this would be considered as an adventure._  Loki thought to himself. If they ever succeed in saving Harry, he wondered if he would be able to tell Thor the whole story. He knew he wasn't his brother, and there were times that Loki was frustrated with him, but at the same time Thor was the one who loves him the most in Asgard.

He bit his lip in guilt as he remembered their last fight. That devastated look on his brother's face was something Loki would never forget.

_"Know that I love you brother."_

He shook his head as he tried to remove the thoughts of Thor out of his head.

Byleistr on the other hand was eyeing everything curiously. It was his first time being in this part of Midgard - the loud people, the old buildings and the mouth watering scents of food. It was all a bit intoxicating but, he still remained with Loki's side as they moved through the crowds.

They passed through numerous shops that sold food, potions and a variety of other things. Unfortunately, they couldn't buy anything without the actual money. They would have to ask on where to exchange their money to the magic wielder's equivalent of currency. Loki hoped they would find someone to exchange their current money to the money that was needed for this magic wielding world.

As they walked further, they found a small wooden shop on the far side of the town. There was a sign that said 'Muggle Currency Exchange' written on it and decided to see if they would be able to change their money there.

"Good Morning!" The shop keeper said. "Are you here to exchange your muggle money to wizarding money?" He asked with a smile.

Loooking up, Loki saw a poster that read "Estimation of Wizarding Currency into Muggle Money" Not bothering to learn the details, Loki listened to the happy chatter of the shop keeper.

Byleistr nodded and handed the shop keeper the money they had, though not all of them. It was still possible they would be needing it for later use.

"Thank you very much." The shopkeeper nodded. "Oh my, this is quite a lot!" He said in surprise. "Enough to live leisurely for a long time!"

"Yes, we are travelling and decided to stay here for a while." Loki replied smoothly. He was actually surprised that the money they had was a lot. He was just glad the Queen and Byleistr came prepared.

Loki sighed in relief and sincerely thanked the man and stored their money on a magical pouch that was provided for them for free. It was almost weightless and yet, all of their money was there. Another great thing about it was that no one could open it but were silvers, bronze, and gold. From what he guess, the gold was the highest amount of currency just like in Asgard and other parts of the realm.

After that, Harry and Byleistr ate dinner on the inn. They didn't talk much but instead listened to the people talking around them. Some of them were pretty mundane. Loki was actually a bit glad that no one cared about two strangers suddenly appearing in this world. He didn't knew why he expected some hostility. To be honest, most of the magic wielders that they met today were rather nice and provided them with a lot of information without any care. Loki had decided to look into the minds of some of those he deemed lesser to know about mind manipulations.

By the time dinner was done, Loki had learned quite a lot about this world. First of all, he finally learned about the currency. It seemed the gold was called galleons, while the silver and bronze were called sickles and knuts. There are Seventeen sickles in a galleon, 29 knuts in a sickles and Four hundred ninety three knuts in a Galleon. Upon closer inspection of the money, it seemed that there was a series of numerals around the edge of the coin. Unfortunately, he knew more than he needed about one of the couples very robust sex life. Listening for a long while was giving him a headache.

He decided to stop since most of the conversation and thoughts of the people were a bit useless for him. Though there was a small conversation about a sport named Quidditch and having the ability to fly using a broom that interest Loki. He would talk about it later with his brother if they would use it for a mode of transportation. After dinner, his brother and him had decided to go to an inn to rest and once they got a room to sleep in, they locked the door behind them, dumped their things on one of the chairs and slept.

* * *

"I found a few things about our brother." Byleistr said as he sipped his coffee. "I found this book while walking downstairs." He said, knowing his brother would ask where he found it. "It seemed our brother had quite an adventure, even as a young babe." He said in an astonished tone.

"How so?" Loki asked as he stifled a yawn. Using his powers to listen to useless cionverstation had tired him a bit than he let on.

"Apparently our baby brother had saved this entire world when he was a baby and once again saved this world from the same monster when he was a young lad." Byleistr replied. "It also shows how ineffective the adults are around him." He shook his head in disappointment. "But, at the same time it shows how powerful warrior he is."

"Well, he is not of this world." Loki answered. "Plus, he's our brother..." He said softly. "We all know how stubborn we are when it comes to surviving."

"Aye, that is true." Byleistr said with a loud laugh. "Ah, before I forget I got you this." He said as he provided some books for Loki to read.

"Spells?" Loki asked as he scanned the books his brother gave him. It seems they were spells and incantations that the magic wielder uses in this world.

Byleistr nodded and said "It would help us a lot, especially if we encounter an enemy of this land. A good warrior knows how to prepare in battle."

Loki nodded. "I learned from the other night that the magic wielders of this world uses a broom to fly."

"Flying with a broom? How amusing!"Byleistr said with another boisterous laugh.

"I was wondering if we could use it as a transport of sorts in case we we need it." Loki said with a slight flush in his cheeks. The idea of flying with a broom does sound a bit mental.

"I suppose we could." Byleistr replied. Being prepared against worst case scenarios was always a good thing for him. "You know, I read that our brother was an excellent flyer. One of the youngest most talented flyer in fact." He said with fond amusement. "It would be nice to seem him fly. Well, it would also be nice to fly with him as a family."

Loki nodded, both of them wanted to make some memories as a family. He knew that his brother was heart broken when they lost them especially with the death of their parents. It was also the reason why Byleistr was a bit over protective of him even though he was of age already.

"It will happen brother." Loki assured him. "I promise."

Byleistr nodded with a grin. "Aye, I'm sure that day will come for us."

* * *

Loki was walking around the town with amazing disbelief. The magical world of this realm was acutally fantastic. Every street and corner he look was filled with wonder that Loki had imagined that what he was feeling was once what Harry had felt when he saw this world. He and his brother had decided to split up in their quest to look for any clues of their brother.

He stopped by an ice cream store where he purchased an odd sounding ice dessert, though if he were to be honest it was actually quite good. He listened to amusing bit of news he heard about a sighting of a famous muggle legend whom they fondly call "Nessie" which was actually a water creature.

The only mention of his brother that he heard was about his disappearance. There were a lot of explanation about it, but Loki wasn't sure which one was the truth.

As he finished his dessert, he heard some loud commotion behind him. He looked back and saw dark hooded people flashing bright green light towards the citizens, and Loki couldn't stand by and watched the people his brother protected be hurt.

He raised his hand and did some spells unknown to the magic wielders of this world, but very familiar to Loki.

"Who are you?!" One of them shouted as he cast another green light towards Loki in which he dodged easily.

"You mindless fool." Loki muttered as he cast a spell that sent his opponent flying into a wall.

He raised his hands as it glowed green and made it land on the dark hooded creatures. They screamed and screeched as they felt their magic leaving them.

"W-what have you done?!" One of them screamed as he tried to cast a magic spell.

"You don't deserve a gift like this." Loki glared darkly.

As they tried to run away, Loki made them fall one by one to sleep.

He took a deep breath when he heard a loud pop. He sighed when he saw the aurors or from what he learned was the realm's equivalent of soldiers or guards.

"You need to come with me." A man with bright red haired said as he looked at Loki in distrust. Loki couldn't blame him though. He did some rather advance magic that even this magic wielders wouldn't be able to do. It took decades to master and he knew that the magic wielders of this realm though have a long life span wouldn't have the time to be able to master his skills.

"Fine." Loki nodded. "Anything to help the people of...Britain." He said, unsure if he answered correctly.

'Sorry brother, but if we were to find Harry we would need someone on this realm to help us.' Loki thought as he watched his surroundings disappear and changed into another place.

'I do hope I can make it back in the appointed time. Or Byleistr would worry...' He shivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I know, I know I apologize once again for the late update. Don't worry though! I'll make sure to finish this fic.
> 
> Anyway, here we go! Loki going to the wizarding world and meeting a certain auror :) Quite exciting, yes? Don't forget to review guys! your thoughts are appreciated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> A new story! what can I say? This idea just popped into my head. What do you guys think?
> 
> Anyway, hoped you guys liked it! and don't forget to review, because that's very important to me.


End file.
